


【游戏王VRA5DXAL】Last Dawn of the Day（末日黎明）-Ⅰ-Fragments（碎片）

by Lisette_Zhang



Series: LDOTD [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: LDOTD, Out of Character, 人太多了角色tag就不打了, 六代同堂, 咕咕咕咕咕咕咕咕咕, 背景是游戏王＋三体混合, 超级巨大的天坑, 魔科幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisette_Zhang/pseuds/Lisette_Zhang
Summary: 《游戏王》＋《三体》混合paro的《游戏王》同人，六代同堂；一个脑袋被陨石砸了的极为巨大的天坑。理想方向尽量走剧情，原则上无cp（不过反正我写cp也像无cp），有很大可能出现基于原作的cp；坑品差，脑洞小，常识死，物理烂，二设满天飞，不会打牌，不会写大场面，不擅长群像，只会胡说八道和跑偏，绝对会OOC，开挂是主角光环的一环(x)，总之请谨慎排雷＊重申，《三体》＋《游戏王》混合背景；因为《三体》硬科幻实在过硬我的知识完完全全没半点可能跟上，只好加魔幻进去方便口胡(:з」∠)_烦请排雷
Series: LDOTD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785703
Kudos: 1





	1. 零、解码语者

**Author's Note:**

> 2017/8/31

“Once upon a night we'll wake to the carnival of life;

“The beauty of this ride ahead such an incredible high;

“It's hard to light a candle' easy to curse the dark instead;

“This moment the dawn of humanity;

“Last ride of the day .”

“某夜我们苏醒，为生命狂欢；

“行程通往的美景是不可思议的高空；

“诅咒黑暗总比点亮蜡烛来的容易；

“这瞬间是人性的黎明；

“白日的最后一程旅行。”

——Nightwish《Last Ride of the Day》

原作：《游戏王VRA5DXAL》；《三体》

声明：人物与设定属于原作者，拙劣的脑洞与OOC属于我。

**Last Dawn of the Day（末日黎明）**

零、解码语者

公元2017年5月10日

位于纽约的国际幻象社总部大楼外表是栋气派的现代化高层建筑，隐藏在林林总总各具特色的大厦之中，不落伍也不扎眼。除了顶部钉有红色粗体的“KONAMI”与字体华丽的英文公司名称，没有任何特色之处。整体风格相当朴素，与它的现任负责人展现给大众的一贯作风形成鲜明对比。

贝卡斯·J·克洛佛多，国际幻象社当任CEO，看着手表指示的时间简单收拾了一下桌面。不到一分钟办公室门被轻轻扣响，他按下手边解锁按钮，随意交叠双手支住下巴。进来的人是早些预约过的前田隼人，国际幻象社新晋卡片设计师，因为一项国际性设计大奖引起了克洛佛多的注意。CEO牵起一个足够平易近人的微笑，以他标志性的夸张咏叹调欢迎了拘谨的年轻人，外表温厚不起眼的青年有些紧张地回答着提问，渐渐放松下来。后来据前田隼人回忆，事件发生前屋内的气氛就是这样的平和融洽，阳光洒落透明玻璃墙，照亮又一个繁忙工作日的早晨，完全没有任何灾变的预兆。

玻璃幕墙黑下来呈出不透明的电子屏时克洛佛多惊讶了一下。“我今早并没有除了您以外的约会呢，隼人boy。”他半开玩笑地告诉有些不知所措的年轻人，然后看着屏幕上显示的影像皱起了眉。隼人见克洛佛多沉默不语，以为是什么临时紧急联络，觉得不该打扰CEO的工作，便在询问并得到了默许后退出了办公室。但在门合上的前一秒，他清楚听到了屋内光屏上金红发色、碧绿双瞳的虚拟人物机械无情的电子合成音：

“我的名字是‘Playmaker’。面壁者贝卡斯·J·克洛佛多，我是你的破壁人。”

接下来的话语与克洛佛多的反应为铁门阻隔。隼人站立原处，很长时间无法从震惊中恢复过来。外面天气晴好，车流如织有条不紊地运作仿佛人类文明有力搏动的心脏，无意中第一时间得知了某件大事的年轻人盯着窗外看了无数遍的景象，在不长的人生间头一次感到自己与整个世界都格格不入。

不过前田隼人也不需要纠结太久。几小时后，最后一名破壁人出现的新闻便席卷了全世界。这起事件的消极意义无疑空前强大，它宣告了地球人类“面壁计划”的彻底破产，几乎引爆了全世界自明确三体危机以来积攒的负面情绪，使关于人类自身“种族背叛性”的激烈讨论持续了数个世纪，带来了一系列政治、经济、文化等方面的后续问题，对整个人类社会产生了广泛而深远的影响。

公元2017年5月10日后被视作危机纪元的开端。而真实身份不明的“Playmaker”作为最后一名破壁人，也作为一名以极其高超的手段入侵国际幻象社主电脑并全身而退的黑客，被后世称为“解码语者”。历史的车轮倾辗，驰向命运叵测的方向，人类的黑暗时代，才刚刚开始。

“Playmaker”与克洛佛多的对质事件前溯十数个小时，大洋彼端的岛国日本一位少年的冬眠申请与后续跟进正录入数据库。名为藤木游作的少年作为16岁便大学结业的计算机天才，响应国家号召加入了旨在保留年轻的优秀头脑支援未来人类的“弧线摇篮”计划。护士通知这位少年进入冬眠装置时发现他还在PC上敲敲打打，并将一张看上去很奇异的卡片放入了驱动区。

“这是那个……那个游戏吗？什么怪兽的？”

“决斗怪兽。”游作抬头看向护士认真解释道。他有一张未完全长开的英俊面孔，专注的碧绿色大眼睛搭配微抿嘴唇的神情严肃中透着几分可爱。护士温柔地笑了笑，没有追问什么。自然，她也不会注意到那张怪兽卡与市面常见的决斗怪兽卡都不同，没有星级或阶级，而是在卡面四边多了几个奇特的箭头。

凌晨时分，游作完全进入冬眠状态。他的PC在私人物品存放区闪着有规律的蓝光，驱动盘还在工作，读取卡片上的信息。几小时后，国际幻象社主电脑遭遇入侵，一段影像放映于人类仅存的面壁者面前。那一刻电脑也读取了最后一段代码，启动程序将内部所有资料彻底销毁，精心计算的电量则于三秒后全部耗尽，蓝光熄灭。驱动器停止了工作，卡名“解码语者”的怪兽卡如它的主人般悄然没入黑暗沉眠，与时间暂且告别，留下一整个纷乱的人类时代。

注：《三体》相关名词解释：

“面壁者”与“破壁人”：三体人为外星人，因自身星系不适合生命的长久繁衍，发现地球后打算入侵；人类这边有一群对人类社会失望的人联合起来，联络他们协助他们，结果发现三体人跟地球人靠语言手势等间接交流不同，他们靠脑电波直接以类似心灵感应的方式交流，也就是说他们没有“谎言”、“谋略”、“隐瞒”这些心理战相关的东西；这些信息在人类捣毁帮助三体的组织后泄露出来，于是人类便针对此展开了“面壁计划”，选择出“面壁者”，提供给他们全世界能提供的一切条件资源，他们可以为所欲为想做什么就做什么，没有人有资格有权力过问他们的想法，而他们的责任就是隐藏自己真正的思想对全世界所有人及三体人说谎（三体人有监视全地球的方法），然后暗地里寻找打败三体人的办法——当然具体是什么办法只有他们自己知道；而“破壁人”，则是三体人在发现人类的“面壁计划”后，向人类中愿意帮助他们的组织的残余力量请求帮助，那些人类组成的一个小团体；他们的目的就是尽一切努力，通过面壁者外在的行为推测分析，解读自己对应的面壁者的思想，直到得出对方想要用于对抗三体人的办法。（“面壁者xxx，我是你的破壁人。”是《三体Ⅱ：黑暗森林》里每个破壁人读懂自己负责的面壁人后，去他面前说出他的真实计划——即“破壁”——必先打头的原著台词。）

另外，“冬眠”技术在《三体》背景中已非常成熟，低温无限减缓人的新陈代谢，特殊液体代替血液，靠体外循环系统维持极其缓慢的生命活动；因《三体》中人类面对的“未来”是与外星人的交战，冬眠技术得以推广，毕竟不是所有人都想面对那样的“未来”。


	2. Ⅰ-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017/9/3

**《游戏王》＋《三体》混合paro**

**Last Dawn of the Day （末日黎明）-Ⅰ（第一部）：**

**碎片·Fragments**

1.

黄土在外力下飞扬开来，又随着车轮滚动被碾回大地，马蹄声急促有力，所行之处卷带起细小风沙。弓箭手拉开满弓，羽箭笔直切裂空气，没入人躯的声音淹没嘈杂的呼喝声中。战士们裸露的皮肤被汗水浸透，于阳光下泛起古铜色泽，口中无意义的喊叫混合着冷兵器相接的钝响。一轮日头为尘土所蒙，透出灰白，冷冷俯瞰人类亘古不变的自相残杀。

公元前1560年，古埃及人与希克索斯人的战争正如火如荼地进行。经历了几百年的被统治，埃及人终于重整旗鼓，准备一鼓作气将外族统治者驱逐出国土地界。此刻在平原上交战的部队，经过连续数日的作战已经疲惫不堪，唯有坚定不移的意志支持着将士们继续拖着透支边缘的身躯奋勇杀敌。

忽然间天昏地暗，飞沙走石，接近交战线的位置升起一道璀璨光柱直冲云霄，乌云骤然密布，太阳完全泯灭了身形，让位于云间缓缓降落的另一个金色巨球。那件物体发出不逊于太阳的夺目光芒，渐层舒展，片刻后燃烧的不死鸟展翅高飞，悠远的啼鸣震颤整方大地。本已身心俱疲的埃及军见状士气大振，高声歌颂着太阳神与法老王的雄伟英姿，疯狂扑向敌军。浑身为火焰所覆的巨鸟飞掠过希克索斯人的大部队，在他们惊恐的眼神里毫不犹豫地砸下神火。

这场战争以希克索斯人的彻底溃败结束，埃及人取回了对自己土地的领导权，并在接下来的岁月里连续发起了对外扩张的战役，将领土扩大到前所未有的程度。古老的神明腾空而去，拖曳灿烂辉光，拉开了古埃及最辉煌的第十八王朝的序幕——

“……”

“……！”

“……爷爷！”

猛然从令人沉醉的历史幻想中回神，老人讪讪收回手掌，多凝视了片刻那引发他幻想的精美古物——一块镌刻神明、法老王与神官的石板。幻境中栩栩如生的非人之神迅速褪色，最后凝作几道粗浅刻痕，隔着数千年时光借助石块凭依静静注视过来。老人深深吸了口气，转头时面上已恢复惯有的和蔼，目光落向有点不满地鼓起脸颊的小孩子。

“怎么了，游戏，蕾贝卡呢？”

“她去找霍普金斯爷爷了。”

武藤双六伸出手，摸了摸小孙子蓬松柔软的发顶。武藤游戏在这般触碰下眨了几下眼，抬头好奇地看向爷爷背后封在玻璃柜内的文物，葡萄般的紫色眸子睁得溜圆，清澈而专注。双六见状扯出个无奈的苦笑，兴许是家族遗传，他们一家人对探索、冒险之类的事情似乎具有天生的热忱，他儿子儿媳就因此走得早，只留下了一个年幼的孩子跟他相依为命。游戏平日里安静而腼腆，静悄悄窝在一隅眨着灵动的大眼睛，跟人说话也规规矩矩、文文弱弱的，双六一度以为他们这两代将好奇心透支完了，至少让小孙子躲过了不安分因子的浸染，却在无意中被游戏发现他研究的东西后，为孩子紫眸间瞬间点亮的火花所惊愕，又裹挟一丝对冥冥注定的命运的怆然。

老人收拾好情绪。游戏的目光落回他身上，小脸绽开一个很是开心的笑容：“爷爷！有个东西给你看！”

双六伸出手，任小孙子牵着他往外面带。他们现在所处的地方其实并不适合游戏这个年龄的孩子，但没有办法，几个月前双六与业界一位好友应邀来到埃及，本意只是进行一些文物的修缮工作，谁也没想到两人在帝王谷无意的探索会发现一座新的古墓。他的老朋友也是带着小孙女过来的，说是想让孩子长长见识，只是这下见识可长得太大了。

发现小孙子笔直地朝发掘了大半的现场走，双六只觉得有点头疼：“游戏，那边不可以进去玩。”

“没有玩！”孩子转头辩解道，“我想找你才进去的，结果你不在那里。但是这样才被我发现了，蕾贝卡说这个必须让你们看看！”

双六注意到了复数代词，抬头果然看见霍普金斯也被他的小孙女拽着，一脸无奈地站在了古墓入口处。老人们跟着孩子们走下逼仄阶梯。午休时间进行发掘工作的埃及方负责人们暂时不见踪影，但也留下几盏还亮着的电气灯。他们走过墓道，进入第二道墓门，微弱光线映照两侧高大石板，形态各异的巨兽蛰伏其上，晃神间一个错看，那些线条仿佛即将活过来一般。游戏和蕾贝卡毫无畏惧，径直走向第三道墓门，反而是他们身后的老人不安起来。第三道墓门通往真正的墓室，但之前人们慎重地打开棺椁后却发现其内空空如也，截至目前情况也一直胶着，找不到任何能证明墓主人身份的东西。双六还未阻止，两个小孩已经一前一后跑进了墓室，他和老友低声嘟哝一句得把他们带出来，也急忙跟了进去。

然后他刹住了脚，惊讶地看着小孙子高高捧起一样东西。那东西看上去十分沉重，在微光下泛着黄金制品特有的光泽，立体形状如同倒置的金字塔——“千年拼图？”紧跟而来的霍普金斯震惊地喃喃，他的小孙女站在游戏身边递来粲然一笑：“想不到吧爷爷，游戏拼出来了哦！”两周前玩笑一般地把这个散放小黄金柜里在一堆随葬品中不起眼却又最有趣的小玩具拿出来给大家试着拼的老顽童无意识地摇了摇头，看着孩子们骄傲地展示成果。随后游戏小心地把立体拼图抱回怀里，往房间一角走去，双六反应过来，几步走上前，游戏蹲在被打开的空棺旁，在地上摸索着什么。

“爷爷！快看！”他兴奋地喊出声，指着靠近角落一道浅浅的凹坑。那凹陷正是倒三角的形状，借着黯淡光线勉强可以看清一只眼睛般的图案刻在坑底，加上周围的花纹排列，与拼好的黄金拼图表面纹路如出一辙。蕾贝卡和霍普金斯也凑上前来，高瘦老人捻了捻白胡须尖儿，中肯地评价：“可能是个机关。”

双六按捺住骤起的激动，抚了抚小孙子头顶夸赞一句干得漂亮，接着又板起脸，责怪了几句不该随意进出现场。游戏应了几声，清亮眸子眨巴眨巴，有点心不在焉，等爷爷数落的话一完，便迫不及待地问可不可以把拼图放进凹坑，看看会发生什么。

“现在不行。”双六断然拒绝道，然后放缓语气又补了一句，“等其他大人回来我们再试，好吗？”

“等等，武藤，”霍普金斯想到了什么，开口道，“我觉得他们可能会把我们轰出去，不会给我们第一发现权的。”

“就是嘛，”蕾贝卡嘟起了小嘴，碧色大眼忽闪着不满，“我们只想给爷爷看！”

双六还是摇头。墓室的机关是什么谁也说不准，假若是年轻时孤身一人和志同道合的好友同闯天下的他，他是会毫不犹豫地闯过去，把一切交给运气；但现在，他得为唯一的亲人、还很稚嫩的小孙子考虑，他冒不起这个险。

游戏看着两位爷爷争论，有点失望地打算起身把自己好不容易拼好的战果上交，却忽然发现另一边的小女孩暗暗冲他做了个向下压的手势。想着之前他们兴奋地讨论自己的发现会让爷爷多么开心，小男孩突地产生了一股勇气，趁老人们没有往这边看，毫不犹豫地将锥体金属块按进了凹槽。

最初的一秒什么也没有发生。双六被动静吸引，转过头来注意到了小孙子的行为，恼火地唤了声对方的名字，游戏站立原处，稍稍有些不知所措，露出知错的表情。随后——

哪里仿若传来咔哒声，墓室的石壁微微震颤起来，千年拼图上眼睛形状的浮纹倏忽射出一道光，宛如投影仪的镜头，正正抛向上空，几乎照亮了整方天花板。这道光在天花板上投出同样是眼睛图案的光纹，而它所扫掠之处，本空白的石板表面出现了栩栩如生的精美壁画，密密布满形态各异的人物、古神与象形文字。在眼状光路的中心部分，眼珠的位置正好圈住一个坐于王座的人物形象，那人头顶光芒万丈，浮出几个特意与其他图画隔开的象形文字。被这番变化彻底吸引的几人抬头看去，双六无意识地动动嘴唇，拼出最显眼的那几个古文字的发音：

“……”

地上的金属拼图骤然金光大灿，蕾贝卡尖叫起来，紧紧拽住霍普金斯的衣摆躲到爷爷身后。双六急忙朝游戏那里望，惊恐地意识到男孩没有躲开，而是在试图把发出过亮的骇人光芒的拼图从地里拔出来。

“游戏！”

老人上前一步，就在这个瞬间孩子成功将拼图拽了出来，光芒消失了，一时适应不了，几人都盲目了一会儿。而墓室当真震颤起来，石块围住的空间发出危险的闷轰声，双六用力眨眼，努力稳住自己，惊慌失措地往小孙子的方向扑。

“游戏！！”

什么崩塌下去的沉闷隆响，混合着小孩子失声的尖叫。

二十一年后。

“……我说啊凌牙！”

一声低吼炸进耳朵，紫发青年浑身一颤，反应过来。商店街嘈杂的纷扰重新入耳，与他长相有几分神似的女子挽着他侧臂，有些可爱地鼓起单边脸颊，不满地盯住他。

“刚才开始就在想什么呢？”

“没什么。”神代凌牙下意识回答，马上明白这话敷衍过分了。果不其然，神代璃绪更加不高兴了，姣好的面容瞬间沉了三分：“不喜欢和我逛街的话直说。”

……我敢直说吗？凌牙默默把这句话吞回去，假装对路边一个围满孩子的小摊起了兴趣，尝试转移妹妹的注意力：“璃绪，你看那边。”

璃绪顺着兄长的手指看去，面上多云转晴，捂住嘴脆生生地笑了几下：“什么嘛，我还说你怎么跟丢了魂似的，原来在想那个啊。”

哎？凌牙挑了挑眉，一时有些紧张。璃绪望着小摊边一个抱着Q版黑魔导石膏白模笨拙地上色的孩子，酒红明眸闪过某种慈爱的光彩。她转回头来，语气半是认真半是调侃：“如果是凌牙亲手上色的霍普，游马确实会非常开心的呢。”

“什……我才没在想那种事！话说那是小孩子玩的吧？”

“严格来说游马确实还是小孩子啊？”明显将他的反应当作了口是心非，璃绪突然靠过来，笑眯眯地自下而上仰望兄长脸庞，“那么，今天我就勉为其难地牺牲一下，帮不坦率的凌牙挑选我们小朋友的生日礼物好了。改天要陪我逛回来哦？”接着不由分说地拽紧对方手臂，掉了个方向前往周边屋。凌牙百口莫辩，只能任妹妹牵着走，却也暗地里松了口气。

他并没有掩饰。刚刚他思考的东西确实和游马有关，但不是对方临近的生日——应该说，他很担心他们还能不能平安过到那一天。但是……他偷偷看了一眼正沉思地打量一件“过劳死同盟”痛T的同胞妹妹，暗暗握紧了拳。这些事暂时还没有必要让璃绪知道，先前“Playmaker”引发的轩然大波已经让她忙得焦头烂额的了。

兄妹俩都没有注意到，在商店街对面有一双灰蓝眼睛，隔着玻璃橱窗冷冷地冲他们投来了视线。那人靠路口站着，双手插兜姿态随意，外表看不出丝毫不妥，只在人来人往间声音极轻地说了一句：

“猎数人（Number Hunter）报告，即将与‘四号’监护者接触。”


	3. Ⅰ-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017/9/11

2.

停下来等一个红灯时，塞琳娜第三次假装不经意地回头，手下暗暗攥紧了手机。

果然，那个身影还在不远处。对方显然察觉到了她的视线，却不躲不闪，反而眯起眼温和地微笑起来，漫不经心地抬了抬手。

小姑娘第三次认真地考虑是不是还是报警比较好。

今晚柚子的声乐课有个集体排练，听着修造在手机另一头大呼小叫，要塞琳娜等他下班来接她，女孩很硬气地答了句我自己回家就果断挂了电话。面对柚子担心的视线，塞琳娜回以一句哪里有那么多坏人别担心了，晚上我们一起来接你就潇洒地挥挥手，告别双胞胎姐姐自己踏上了回家的路。

现在看来话不能乱说。塞琳娜拉紧书包的带子，转回头时用余光再扫了一遍那个从她出校门不久就开始跟踪的男人。绿灯亮起，她立即抬步行进，不小心撞到了一个呆滞不前的路人。塞琳娜跟对方道歉，那个年轻人却好像没有听到，仍呆呆地攥着手机。出于好奇小姑娘瞥了一眼对方手中的超大触屏，见是一篇针对“智子”一例分析人类与三体人技术发展鸿沟的科学论文，仅一眼就能判断其中充斥太多她难以理解的专业术语。女孩儿晃晃脑袋顶绑成马尾的蓝紫发，越过了黑发的年轻人走向马路那头。看不懂这些东西也好，三体危机爆发后最先受到绝望情绪影响的就是那些能理解科技差异概念的高级知识分子，普罗大众多是在寄托于“面壁计划”的希望破灭后，才逐渐有了真切的危机感。也是从那时起，不稳的情绪于社会间缓慢地堆积，政府努力地维持“正常”的表象，但不知何时这一切就会失控。

塞琳娜又确认了一下自己的跟踪者，或许她不该忽视社会的变化，天真地觉得世界还和以前一样充满秩序欣欣向荣，小姑娘孤身一人回家也完全没有问题，不过意识到这些也已经晚了。女孩一咬牙，果断调转方向，假装若无其事地朝最近的商场走。要是追踪者真是什么坏人，她不能暴露家庭的位置。三年前那名她和柚子称为“妈妈”的女子病重需要骨髓移植时她们才知道自己其实是柊家的养女，最后养母也没能挺过去，而养父柊修造这些年来一直视她们如己出，尽心尽责地把整个家抗在肩上，不管怎么样，塞琳娜都决定自己也要保护这个家。

时间接近傍晚，商场内客流如织，主妇们对比食材的价格与质量一如既往地扫荡着特价柜台，仿佛四光年外起飞前来毁灭地球人类的外星舰队并不存在，真正火烧眉毛的问题是家中这几天的晚餐食谱。女孩娇小的身形灵活地穿行于来往人群，从果蔬区拐到生鲜区再折向零食区，不时回头张望一番。等看不见了那个瘦高男人，塞琳娜松了口气，觉得跑得有些口渴，就慢悠悠地晃到靠近出口的冷藏柜。她选定了一罐苹果汽水，拿出东西去付了款，一边朝自动扶梯走一边按住拉环，试图打开金属罐。

就在这时一只手突然从她耳边探过来，迅速抽走了那罐汽水，并塞给她一瓶运动饮料。

“汽水对小孩子的身体不好的喵~”

塞琳娜猛地窜起连退八步，晶亮的嫩绿眼睛戒备地瞪住举手作投降状的男人。那毫无疑问是一直跟踪她的人，长大衣披在衬衫西裤外面，打着领带戴着眼镜，眯眼和蔼地微笑着，看上去文质彬彬。而落在小姑娘眼里则活脱脱一个道貌岸然的变态。塞琳娜攥着被塞过来的饮料瓶，身体绷紧小豹子一样蓄势待发，似乎只要对方一有动作，就会毫不犹豫地狠砸出手。

“我可不是坏人呐喵，”句尾词无比古怪的男人见状连忙做出澄清，接着明显自己也意识到了语言的苍白无力，尴尬地撇下了眉角，“非常抱歉啊，因为看到你长得很像我认识的人，不知不觉就跟过来了喵，绝对没有其他意思啊喵……哎？”眼见女孩的脸以肉眼可见的速度沉下去，越描越黑的男人放弃地垮下肩膀，干脆舒开表情和颜悦色地直接发问：“呐，我就问一句喵？你认不认识‘赤马零伊’呢喵？”

“不认识。”塞琳娜硬邦邦地绷出几个音，继续阴沉地瞪着对方。男人轻轻点头，保持微笑小心翼翼地倒退：“知道了喵，打扰了很抱歉喵，再见了哈喵……”跟演小品一样夸张地踩到了自己大衣边角险些绊倒后，已经逃下自动扶梯的男人远远又送来一句温馨提示：“小孩子喝汽水对身体不好哦喵~”

……什么鬼？塞琳娜等了好一会也走下扶梯，确定她的跟踪者真的消失后急匆匆奔出了商场，顺手将对方给的饮料丢进了垃圾桶。跑回家的路上小姑娘想最近确实开始不太平了，自己必须和柚子好好说一下。

不过……“赤马零伊”……那是谁？

“你走的这几条路线是什么意思呢，大德寺？”

“因为发现了有趣的事情喵，理事长，我刚刚见到零伊了哦喵。”

“哈哈，你是欺负我人老了，记忆力不行了吗？零伊我可还记得呢，死了……十好几年了吧？零王那家伙，那时起就丢了魂，不声不响地消失了，别说项目，连亲儿子都不管了……唉，一提到零伊我就想起扎克，那个构想真是可惜，便宜榊游胜了……咳咳，真是，人老了话就多，‘五号’的事早就不归我们管了，当务之急是找到‘二号’，你跟那个……谁联系了吗？”

“是三泽大地君喵，很可惜呢，尤贝尔桑看来把十代君藏得超严实的喵。三泽君已经和士巴因斯坦博士很努力地找了几个月了，还是没能发现半点蛛丝马迹喵。”

“那个疯子，当真切断了‘二号’跟周围的一切联系么……唉，最开始就不该同意那种来路不明的人加入团队。也罢，你姑且先去这个地址，找一个网络猎人，虽然希望不大，但也聊胜于无。能透露的信息部分你有分寸。”

“当然喵。”

“‘二号’是属于我们‘D.A.’的，一定要从那个疯子手里夺回来！”

“是，理事长。”

挂断蓝牙耳机，永远都带着云淡风轻微笑的男人稍稍睁开眯起的眼睛，血红眸光一闪而过，瞥往侧上方，又瞬间重新隐藏。

“其实十代君的所在，他应该知道吧喵？但想从他那里得到信息……可太危险了呢喵~”男人自言自语着重新迈开脚步，夕阳将他的影子拉得细长，他经过的大楼的顶部光屏正滚动播放着一则KONAMI关于最近发布的纪念卡包的娱乐广告。

夕阳渐沉，从工业园分区而建的厂房顶望去，可见一轮昏红扁圆坠在童实野市的剪影上，像一个慢吞吞落进灰色口袋的篮球，头顶的天空烧着些被映成鲜红的云絮，盘绕成让人不舒服的形状。身材高大的中年人以意外轻盈的步伐悠悠走在一处刚搬空不久还未寻到下家的厂址，身边几个身着制服的人训练有素地整齐跑过，步子同样悄无声息。过了一会中年人到达了建筑入口，悠然踏步而入，两个跟在他身后的人立刻分站门口警惕扫视四周。中年人径直走过空荡荡的前厅与走廊，来到原先应该是生产车间的地方，居高临下地审视被手下按倒在地的青年。

被迫跪在地上的年轻人抬起头，目光落到前方人身上时起了点诧异的微澜，很快被一抹了然取代。中年人堪称慈祥地微笑着，四面环视空旷房间，很快将注意力放回唯一非己方者身上。两人都沉默着，目光互不退让，直到两个人跑进屋子，其中一个走到中年人身边，低声报告：“长官，没有发现‘三号’的踪迹。”

“这种情况，我相信主已经知道了。”中年人平静地说，而跪地的年轻人突然笑出了声。人们看过去时青年却只是镇定地注视前方，询问的口气仿若仅在问今天会不会下雨：“您是何时加入的ETO呢，戈德温长官？”

“恐怕比您想象的要早，布鲁诺——安提诺米先生。”中年人彬彬有礼地回答，单手抚胸作出副恰到好处的谦和模样，“您不必为未能识破我而沮丧，我对隐藏自己也算有一点心得，请允许我大胆地断言，就连海马社长也未必曾怀疑到我头上。”

“原来如此，当年不动博士的那次事故……我一直都觉得哪里有问题。”

“请相信我，那确实是一次不幸的意外。”

“呵。那既然您已经成功潜伏了这么多年，现在这番动作是为了什么呢？”

这时又几个人走进房间，低声报告未能找到杰克·阿特拉斯和克罗·霍根，很可能刚刚逃走，是否要现在追击？

中年人摇了摇头：“无碍。”他收回视线，若无其事地接着回答年轻人的提问：“‘面壁计划’已经崩溃，主不需要再惧怕人类，ETO的存在意义也已完结。但在主降临地球之前，我们决定尽最后的绵薄之力，将有可能对主造成妨碍的对象一一排除。例如之前‘解码语者’解出的非常有趣的信息，即使曾在浅层意义上参与过，我也真切地感到了震惊，那些东西，就很有可能影响到主的计划。”

“我大概明白了。但你找错人了，戈德温，不动博士去世后，关于‘三号’的一切权利都移交给了KC，我这里可没有剩下半点东西。”

“您从那一年起行踪不定，隐姓埋名，”中年人自顾自地说，“项目进行时，您是不动博士最得意的学生，也是除博士外唯一对核心部分有所接触的人，我猜，‘三号’的‘本体’，应该是寄放在您这里了吧？”

青年又笑了起来。

“您的‘主’如此神通广大，应该已经告诉过您，我从来没有拥有过那样东西了吧？”

“在面对人类的过程中，主需要学习一些隐瞒与谋略，”中年人不动声色，“不会透露给我们所有信息，这是他们的进步。那么，这些年来，您又是在做些什么呢？”

“无可奉告。”

沉默兜头罩下，弥漫开一股难以忍受的紧张。光线渐渐昏暗下去，过了几分钟，沉如雕像的中年人忽然朝手下们点了点头，让他们放开了被桎梏者。

他面上舒开和善笑意，单手抚胸稍稍欠身，向茫然的青年轻快地说：“您可以走了，安提诺米先生，请代我向您的好友，‘前’面壁者ZONE先生问好。”

黄昏时分，太阳完全隐没，只在天际留下一道浅淡光带。童实野综合病院刚刚从下午的忙碌间恢复些许，值班护士从前台后扬起包裹在帽子与口罩间的脸，看到来者面容后，仅袒露的双眼自然地流露出笑意，不等对方开口便摇摇手指，示意其自便，可以回来再签字。少年感激地笑笑，抱着花束熟门熟路地往侧边长廊走去。

“那孩子是谁呀？你认识？”同事递过来一杯咖啡，不无好奇地问。

“你多呆段日子也会认识的，基本每个月就来探病一趟。”

“探谁的病呀，听你说他来探了挺久了，病人什么病？”

“咳，别提了，植物人哦，听说有二十年啦，根本没有醒过来的可能了。这孩子应该是病人弟弟，长得几乎一模一样，连名字也起得一样，三天两头来探望从来没有相处机会的血亲，我见过几次，他都在跟对方聊天，还没放弃希望呢……唉……真可怜啊……”

少年并不知护士对自己的评价。他站在熟悉的门前，习惯性地轻轻扣了扣。毫无疑问无人应答，他直接握住把手开门进去，反身合上门，并没有开灯，而是径直走到花瓶边换下已经蔫枯的花束，将要扔掉的花拿出门放进垃圾桶，然后重新回到房间里，坐到病床边唯一的椅子上。整个过程自然而熟练，他注视病人的神色中看不出什么情绪波动，镇静得如同面对一名会微笑会说话有应答的正常人，而不是一具虚弱地静躺对刺激毫无反应的空壳。

“上次走得太急了对不起，”少年轻声开口，“情况有点复杂，海马君气坏了，我不得不去帮爷爷。

“爷爷没事，海马君看上去脾气不太好但其实很温柔，比起刁难人他更注重去解决问题。

“出的事情啊，还是信息的问题，大家想知道贝卡斯先生的计划是什么，因为先前三个面壁者的计划都让大家觉得很糟糕，但是这边目前还没有公开的打算。”

他看着窗外，夜幕已经降下来了。

“公开了会怎么样呢？估计不会很好吧。现在开始恐怕会慢慢乱起来，可以的话真不希望你在这个时代醒来，但是之后世界只会越来越乱吧……

“我和爷爷都在想让你进行冬眠怎么样？未来的技术说不定就先进到能治好你了，可是那个时候人类说不定也到末日了，我想我能努力保护你，但是让你活在那样的世界又有什么意义呢……我……”

少年的轻语戛然而止，良久才重又低低地开口：“……对不起……游戏……我还是……”

他不再言语，垂头坐在一室黑暗中，不知在思考什么。又过了许久，无人听闻之处，少年耳边或者说心中响起一个冷静的嗓音：“伙伴，‘他’来了。”

“嗯，你来跟他说吗，另一个我？”

从病床边站起的身影动作似乎张扬了些许，在这间全世界目前唯一的智子屏蔽室中，少年好整以暇地抱起手臂，本是熟葡萄般的紫色瞳眸漫过了酒液似的紫红亮光。

注：《三体》部分背景相关的部分解释：

“智子”，三体人对质子（如果不知道这是啥……我也解释不好请自行查找吧对不起……）进行二维展开后——《三体》中解释微观粒子内部具有十一个维度，三体人的技术可以操控其中九个维度——也就是将一个质子变成一个巨大无比的平面后，在其上蚀刻电路制造的超级电脑——个人心目中《三体》里最神奇的东西，比二向箔还好玩(x)——具有相当的智能，可以收缩为一个质子的大小也可以进行各种等级的低维展开；三体人在《三体》第一部中制造了四个智子，其中两个送到了地球，另两个留在三体世界，靠微观粒子间的量子纠缠来维持联系；送到地球的智子通过干扰全世界的粒子加速器，彻底锁死人类基础科学的发展，确保人类在三体人到达地球前科技方面取得不了任何突破性进展；而且智子也可以监视全地球的一言一行；也可以用来直接在视网膜上打光子显示字幕，实现三体人与人类的交流；第三部的智子以一个美丽的日式少女机器人的面貌出现，成为三体人与人类之间交流的桥梁。

《三体》设定上三体世界位于半人马座三星，距离地球约四光年，三体人的舰队最高速度为十分之一光速，算上加速所需时间，大约会在四百年后到达地球。

ETO，“地球三体组织”的缩写，为一群对人类社会或者说“人性”失望的人（降临派）或想要拯救三体世界的人（拯救派）联合起来组成的组织，口号为那句著名的“消灭人类暴政世界属于三体！”拯救派发展出三体教，将三体人称为“主”，后基本变成了ETO内普遍的称呼；降临派以伊文斯为首，希望帮三体人消灭全人类，叶文洁作为首个与三体人取得联系的地球人被尊为ETO的统帅，本人是降临派，但不是希望毁灭人类而是希望借外部文明消灭人性的黑暗面——大概吧，不同人不同理解。

智子屏蔽室，《三体》第三部出现的特殊房间，用途为字面意思。


	4. Ⅰ-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017/9/29

3.

石铺地面的普氏系数大约在10，这意味着一个人即使用力踏上去，它为此产生的形变也几乎可以忽略。

再努力一点！

人体的空气阻力系数在0.86左右，联系现实情况，估算为0.8，代入公式计算……

快点！再快一点！

初步测算，目前的奔跑速度在30km/h上下，考虑各种不可抗因素，综合评估，那么到达目的地的时间将是……

哦哦看到了！！

“一飞冲天啊！我！”

贩售点的店员正将一包东西交给一个青少年。呼喝声骤响时，两人全部转过头，呆呆地注视着男孩窜地而起，蹦上了足有他小巧身形两倍高的半空，借着惯性重重砸到他们面前，阵仗大得吓人。

……2.13秒，是的，考虑了包括笨蛋不按常理出牌的因素的综合评估结果。导航结束。

“老板！来份这次的周年纪念包！”男孩大气不喘，直起身元气满满地喊道。闻言，青少年警惕地一把夺过店员手中的东西，丢下钱款以极快的速度窜没影了。男孩好奇地歪头，看向少年怕被打劫般奔逃消失的方向，而似是才反应过来的店员悠悠瞥了瞥自己空空如也的手心，挂上了一个软绵绵的笑容，不紧不慢地道出残酷的事实：“非常抱歉，已经卖完了。”

“哎？？？”孩子扭回头，露出大受打击的表情，“那…那，什么时候会补货？”

“这个嘛，等老板娘回来我会帮您问问的。”店员笑容不减，和颜悦色地回答。

“您不知道吗？”

“我不知道呢。”

“怎么这样……”男孩整个萎靡下来，一脸呆然地喃喃着，“好不容易才偷偷溜出来……”

“游马！”

气急败坏的女声突然传来，男孩瞬间一个哆嗦。

“明明明明理姐！”

长发绑在头顶，辫梢轻轻晃荡腰际，女子大步踏来，散发着一种漂亮的外表不仅未掩盖反而增幅了的深切威压。名为“游马”的孩子被这份威严压得几乎抬不起头，缩成一小团在对方逼人的视线下瑟瑟发抖。

在店员好奇的目光里，明理毫不留情地一把揪住游马的耳朵，神情比起单纯的生气更多的是惊恐：“你怎么出来的？老爸呢？他知道吗？”

“我——自己——溜出来的……十分——对不起——疼疼疼明理姐先放手！”游马上蹿下跳，闻言明理放开了他的耳朵转而拽住他一条胳膊，抓握的方式看上去就力道惊人，游马似乎想要张口抱怨，但被对方恐怖的表情吓得闭上了嘴。

“立刻马上给我回去！”明理维持着慑人的气场低吼，随后又皱了皱眉，“不对，你怎么溜出来的？Astral呢？”

“Astral他……他睡着了！我是自己趁机跑……出来……”游马的声音在明理的瞪视间越来越小。而这时，另一个冷静多了的无形之音平静地开口了：“你还真是不擅长说谎呢，游马。”

“不是想保护你嘛！”

给对着空气大呼小叫的弟弟一个爆栗，明理压低嗓音，尽量不引人注目地询问：“怎么回事，Astral？我记得老爸确实让你们最近不要出门。”

“是我特别想出来买卡所以求Astral的我错了……”游马捂着头顶眼泪汪汪地小声嘟哝，明理瞪了他一眼，目光稍转开，明显是在专注聆听另一个声音。

“在此之前，明理桑，可以解释一下你手上的花篮吗？”

女子一惊，条件反射地想将左手背到身后，下一秒又意识到没有必要。Astral继续不疾不徐地询问：“凌牙出了什么事吗？”

“鲨鱼？鲨鱼怎么了？”游马惊讶地喊出来，又忘记了压低音量。明理一巴掌盖上他的嘴。

“没什么大事，住院狂魔又把自己弄进医院了而已，很快就会好了。”

“我不记得先前‘没什么大事’的时候你买过这种昂贵的花篮去探病，而且那是张慰问卡片，”空中的声音从容地分析，“凌牙是做了什么能劳你这么费心地去感谢他呢？”

明理头痛地扶额，心想果然这货不像傻瓜弟弟那么好糊弄。

“明理姐，我也要去看鲨鱼！”浑然不知自己在姐姐心目中形象的男孩急急地插话，“是不是还是心园市综合医院？”

明理猛地发力，拽得游马一个趔趄：“你，还有Astral，你们都给我乖乖回家。神代凌牙没有大碍，很快我就能带他去见你们。”

她摆明一副要紧紧跟着直到亲眼确认他们安全归家的姿态。游马有点委屈的样子，而Astral若有所思地加了一个肯定的问句：“九十九先生有什么瞒着我们的事吧？”

“老爸？为什么？”游马一脸茫然。明理挑了挑眉没有回答，反问一句：“他做过什么不为你们考虑的事情吗？”

气氛稍稍僵持，而游马突然瞪大了眼睛。

“游戏哥？”他喃喃出声。

“武藤游戏？”明理敏锐地捕捉到了信息，同样露出一点惊讶，“他找你们干什么？”

“警告我们小心。ETO没有彻底剿灭，PDC里有他们的人。”Astral很快回答，“明理桑，凌牙是被ETO的人袭击了吗？贝卡斯先生被破壁后信息一定透露了出去，ETO现在对‘“碎片”计划（The Fragments Project）’究竟掌握到哪一步，我们谁都不能确定。”

“Astral你也不知道？”

“我知道的话早就告诉你了，游马。”

“是吗？上次你就没告诉我游矢的ID是‘番茄’，结果我说讨厌番茄被他听到了！他突然拉下护目镜我都不知道怎么回事！”

“对方的ID一直在界面上，你一定要无视我有什么办法。明理桑，如果袭击凌牙的是ETO残部，请告诉我们对方是什么样的人，我们得立刻转告游戏桑。”

“你们……唉。”明理细眉紧皱，妥协地叹了口气，“这就是古怪的地方，对方不是ETO.”

“不是ETO？”

“对方自称‘猎数人’，不知为何对TFP具有相当程度的了解，这也是为什么老爸让你们乖乖呆在家里，信息泄露了多少谁都不清楚，有危险怎么办？”

“鲨鱼……到底遇到了怎样的家伙啊……”

“‘猎数人’吗？”

“不知道是怎样的第三方势力，这样看来游马那边已经暴露了吧？”

“不一定，神代君没有说出游马君的身份和所在，而对方没有直接找上游马君，就应该是还不知情吧。”

“但能找到神代那里，这个人所掌握的事实情况已经很危险了。”

“嗯，果然还是该让游马君他们到童实野躲一下吗？”

“等一下伙伴，如果把心园那边的人全部撤走，谁是相关人员也更加一目了然了吧？”

“应该不会比直接暴露在危险中更危险吧？ETO既然开始察觉到TFP，通过智子网络他们多半已经将可以调查的都调查清楚了，即使再对第三方势力暴露，情况也不会更糟糕吧？”

“关于这点你们大可放心，”第三个存在没精打采地开口，“确定解决‘面壁计划’后，我上头那些反复无常的家伙们就断掉跟ETO的联络了。真是用完就扔，毫不留情呢。”

黑暗的室内一片寂静，仅有机器运作时频率不变的低缓杂音。站姿的少年眯了眯眼睛，眸底仿佛一瞬闪过诡异的鲜红微光。

“我好像说过你最好不要偷听我们的谈话。”

“哎呀呀真吓人呢。那你们应该用‘类突触群’共享信息，直接在表层说得那么大声我会以为是在邀请我加入讨论的。”

“注意你的言行，‘一号’。”

“什么？偏偏是你这么叫我可不乐意了，再说我现在是有名字的哦！作为跟人类朋友具有羁绊的证明的名字哦！”

“你那个名字怎么听都很敷衍，对方根本没正眼看你吧。”

“哼！总比你个连自己的名字都没有的‘一号’强！”

“伙伴的名字就是我的名字。”

“另一个我，虽然很感动但是现在……”

“……啊，抱歉伙伴。喂，刚才的信息，传给海马了吗？”

“已经办完了，‘一号’大人。真是真是，再帮你们干活下去我离完全暴露也不远了，还是老家好，一是一二是二，不像地球人类那么多谎言和心机。”

“你可以选择不干，”少年不为所动，“或者说谎，只是那样做这边会立刻公开你背叛三体世界的事实，后果……反正影响不到我们。”

“好啦好啦怕了你了，大爷，你们都是大爷，请问还有什么吩咐吗？”

“伙伴，接下来有什么打算吗？”

“……我一直想说另一个我你是不是敌意太重了，尽管立场不同，姑且也算是一直在帮助我们……嗯……可以的话，能麻烦联系一下游星君吗？”

“果然还是游戏大人最通情达理！即使被迫，也希望是被您这样善解人意的类型强迫啊，人质也得有基本待遇的嘛！锵~还请您稍等片刻……”

坐落于市中心的KC总部大楼堪称童实野市的标志建筑，设计前卫的大厦张狂地拔地而起，傲然屹立，楼表通体覆盖钢化玻璃，全部是单向镜，外围无法看清内部情况。作为KONAMI旗下规模最大、最具影响力的娱乐产业公司，KC的高傲不止体现在主楼设计上——它是唯一狂妄到从总部标牌到产品标识都只打自己的标志不打总公司标签的子公司，但KONAMI似乎对此视若无睹。

此刻这栋大楼的心脏部分，公司社长的嫡弟海马木马正走过宽敞走廊。他一面在终端上查看资料一面下意识默诵着要点，直接私人解锁了社长办公室的电子门，头也不抬地报告道：“兄长大人，就下周的协商总部发来了进一步细化的……”

他抬头时止住了话语。海马濑人不是一个人呆在房间里，另有一名青年站在办公室中央，听到动静转过头来微笑。“啊，木马，”海马乃亚和颜悦色地说，“抱歉，我和濑人马上谈完。”

“没有什么好谈的，”海马濑人坐在宽大的办公桌后，双手手背交叠支在下颌上，面无表情，“滚回去做你的研究。”

“我不是正向你要我的研究材料吗，濑人？”

“‘二号’的事情不要让我再提醒你一遍。”

“‘二号’的情况正是负责人监守自盗。”

“那么交给你一个总负责人不见得更加高明，”濑人放下手微微直起背，蓝瞳危险眯起，隔空瞪住非嫡亲的兄弟，“不给，滚。木马，到这里来，我们来讨论下周与LEO的合作协议。”

“是，兄长大人。”木马走上前，经过乃亚身边时抱歉地笑了笑。他算不上多喜欢这个同父异母的哥哥，但和兄长不同，基本的礼貌还是有的。何况乃亚从来只埋头于自己的兴趣工作，对公司的事情毫不关心也不干涉，对他们的态度也放得颇为和善。

“真是让人伤心的态度，”乃亚耸耸肩，表情倒没当真流露明显失望，但还是不死心地加了一句，“一四五号先不提，‘三号’呢？原负责人早就死了吧？”

“那种备选人要多少有多少。”濑人做了个手势，一个宣布到此为止的讯号，“好了，在我彻底失去耐心前，滚出去。”

海马乃亚以一副不在意他威胁性目光的模样笑了笑，却也收敛于此，转身走出了门。木马偷偷瞥了眼哥哥的表情，发现对方眉头紧锁，双瞳凝滞，好像在用力读取空气中的什么东西。心下了然，木马开口询问：“游戏那边有什么变动吗？”

濑人回过神，从鼻子里哼了一声，但不是冲着弟弟去的：“第三方的杂碎而已，突然跳出来以为能做什么？当我们打击ETO就没有精力对付他们了吗？”

“兄长大人……”

“别担心，木马，”海马濑人靠在椅背上重新支住下颌，刘海下锐利蓝瞳冰冷而危险，“我可不会输给只会乱咬的丧家犬，不论哪方面。”

“你，嗨，你……过来，孩子。”

武藤游戏走过去，温顺地俯下身。坐在轮椅上的老人伸手揽过他肩膀，在他背后用力拍抚了几下。

“好久不见了，您还好吗？”

“好久……嗯，好久了吗？”老婆婆似是费劲地想了想，继而重新露出慈祥微笑，“我记不清，最近的事情都记不清啦……但我还记得你，游星那孩子没给你添乱吧？他是不是被留堂了啊，怎么没过来……哎呦，原谅我老糊涂了，游星还在上学吗？已经过去几年啦？唉……都稀里糊涂的了。孩子，你今年几岁了？”

“玛莎桑，我今年17岁啊，您还记得吗？”游戏看了一眼老人身后的护士，微笑着回答。

老婆婆咯咯笑起来，神情调皮得像个青春期的小姑娘。

“你17岁，第一次见面你说你是16岁，我可记得清清楚楚，那已经过去好多好多年啦！”

“玛莎桑，这就是您记错了，”游戏一本正经地纠正，“第一次见到您的时候，我是10岁啊。”

老婆婆只是笑着摇头。

“你没变，一点没变，我都看着，我都记得呢，”她眼中闪着顽皮的光芒，“游星那孩子也是吧？你们这样，很好。”说着，她用力握紧游戏的手拍了拍，“我越来越老，越来越不中用啦，老了不好，真的不好，你们这个样子，最好了啊！要一直保持啊！”

她笑着揉了揉游戏头顶，便撤开了手去，允许护士推着自己去做日常检查。游戏也笑着对她挥挥手，就转身去前台签字。值班护士已经将簿子和笔备好了，深灰色大眼睛含着些无奈笑意，在游戏握住笔时摇头说：“阿尔兹海默症，跟这样的老人交流真的很困难呢。”

游戏不置可否地嗯了一声，将签好字的簿子轻轻推过去。“今天也麻烦您了，鲶川桑。”他说着微微鞠躬，收获对方一句“没什么”后便转身，走出了医院大门，身影即刻被夜色吞没。

被留下的鲶川翻看着探病记录，目光停留在日期为两年前的第一行签字上，她记得当时自己刚来医院实习不久。

“那孩子……”鲶川若有所思，“好像真的一直是十五六岁的样子呢……”

“……嘛，真是的，我在想什么，人家可能只是发育慢啦。”

她对自己笑了笑，随手合上记录簿放回了原处。

注：《三体》相关部分名词解释——已解释的不再解释：

“PDC”：“行星防御理事会”的缩写，前身为联合国安全理事会，功能为字面意思，第十九次会议上敲定了“面壁计划”；不过本文中另有其他二设。


	5. Ⅰ-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/7/31

4.

和心园市不同，在“娱乐式大型城市”的建设上舞网市只是将将起步，凌晨三点时分完全没有心园那样彻夜狂欢不休的人气。九月的白昼开始缩短，天空依然黑沉沉的，根本没有亮起来的意思。但一幢高层建筑顶部却有一间公寓点着盏孤灯，隔着轻薄纱帘兀自透出一星光芒，不管怎么看都与浓夜格格不入。

房间的主人是不属于白昼的生物，蛰伏光明外，游走灰色间。光芒自点光源扩散，勾勒出油画般强烈的明暗色调，微黄暖光给简洁卧室烘起些生气，也柔化女子眉眼间利落线条。她嘴角噙笑，一双美目清波流转，于灯光扑洒下熠熠生辉，满含柔情若注视情郎。这本该是富有感性意味的艺术画面，可惜美人视线落点处并非人类，而是暖光下泛着金属温冷光泽的薄本。一杯半凉的咖啡在女子手边竭尽全力地散出最后的热度，它的主人却浑然不觉，依旧全神贯注于命令的编写。亮度恰到好处的光屏忠实反馈出指令的执行程度，暗夜尚稠，万籁俱寂，正适合屏息静气，潜心挖掘被小心掩藏的珍宝。  
时钟渐渐推移。女子一直按兵不动，只谨慎抛出些不痛不痒的试探，耐心狩猎缝隙。她静静地等待，等到入口的咖啡都只余冰冷的苦涩，等到漆夜也行将化开，等到某个瞬间，她的猎物只在一个毫秒对她放出的某一个饵探出指尖轻擦而过，一触即收——

“Got you, sweetie.”

女子笑容明艳，以迅雷不及掩耳之势顺着明晰之路追踪而去，顺手取过咖啡杯下压着的一张便条。纸上言简意赅地要求她找到并凿通一个或许是滴水不漏的掩体，同时给予了一个余额可观的账户，声称密码便是掩体核心的代称。她不知道匿名委托人的身份，也不在意，找到网络中隐藏的宝藏并以此获取报酬本就是她的工作。而此次的掩体虽然从外侧看近乎天衣无缝，但只观察一天她便发觉其内部不定时会有连接外界的尝试，以此为突破口，她很快取得了进展。

真是轻而易举呢。女子想着，又抿了口冷掉的咖啡，等待她所寻找的东西浮出水面，那被费尽心思保护起来的、最深层的核心的代号，她应得的报酬所在账户的密码。

有点意外的，那看上去很像一个名字。女子有些讶异，情不自禁地拼读出声：“yuki……judai？”

与此同时，近陆的某个小岛上，一座似乎是学校的宏伟建筑内忽然铃声大作，声音不足以惊醒学生宿舍楼里的孩子们，只使尚留在教学楼中的人们骤然清醒，手忙脚乱地扑上占地面积惊人的仪器，互相喊叫着寻找着什么。

同一时刻，距舞网数十公里之外的童实野某处，一双松绿眼睛自梦中猛地睁开，眸间烧起冰冷的愤怒。

而在灯光熄灭的公寓楼外，就着刚刚淡开的墨色，一夜凝驻的少年身影冷静转身，自高楼顶无声隐去了身形。

绝对安静的环境对于人是一种酷刑，所以隔音绝佳的房间里特意为男人循环播放着轻柔的白噪音。墙上还悬了一只挂钟，是每过段时间就需要手动上发条的那种古董货，很有年头感但保养得不错，黄铜钟摆在下部悠悠摇晃，发出有节奏的滴答。男人坐在床沿，长久地盯视墙面上整间禁闭室里唯一的私人物品，过长的浅色头发松松地披在他脑后，染满岁月痕迹的脸庞隐约看得出曾经的清秀白皙。他周身都打理得十分干净，姿态放松，显得温和而无害，完全无法想象，就是这位一看便知受过顶尖教育、清矍文雅的老者犯下了对这颗星球来说不可饶恕的大罪。

电子提示音响起。房间的设计简洁而现代，无机质的合成女声即使突兀出现也无任何生硬感。男人抬起头，对着天花板角落的摄像头笑了笑，风度优雅从容得仿佛下一秒就会执起对面女子的手落下轻吻。真崎杏子短暂阖目，挥开瞬间的错觉，再睁眼时已能平静地正视监控屏上的人像，波澜不惊地开口发问。原本音色甜美的女声传入室内后因系统的处理变得雌雄莫辨，并过滤掉可能的语气波动；与之相反，男人的声音传出时却会百分百保真，并被机械先一步分析真伪，也会录音，方便审讯员查找记录。

杏子从例行的问候开始，又很快转进正题。男人一直表现得冷静又诚实，也因为太冷静了，人们对他的诚实一直抱持着疑虑，此次的突发审讯，便旨在攻破他淡然的外壳。女审讯员握紧手腕，重新默读一遍自己眼前的虚拟投影屏上的信息，再提问的声音坚冷到让她自己都吃了一惊：

“PDC整理您女儿克丽丝·亚特兰蒂斯的私人物品时，发现了她自杀前留下的日记，她在其中指控您谋杀她的母亲、您的妻子蕾欧丝·亚特兰蒂斯，请问您是否承认这个罪名？”

杏子紧紧盯住屏幕，清晰地看到一向自持的男人微微颤抖了一下。但仅仅一刹那的失态后，男人便又拾回了从容，呈现出有节制的悲伤。“我承认。”他轻轻地回答，神情混合了对往昔的怀念与伤感——独独不见愧疚。杏子停顿片刻，以使审问对象有充分的时间暴露出所有可能的情感反应，才再次开口：“请讲述一下您的作案时间、地点与动机。”

“1989年10月21日下午，在我们的私人园林。”达姿·亚特兰蒂斯平静地阐述，“动机……我假设您了解当时的背景。”

真崎杏子发出一个表示肯定的单音。她并不是最开始负责审问达姿的人，但那段故事早已在面壁计划出台的同时与其他可透露的信息一起公开，全地球几乎无人不知：家境殷实、受过良好教育的年轻人在目睹了人类对环境的破坏、对其他物种生存空间的压榨后，作为环保主义者努力了许多年却依然未能改变什么，转而对人类失望，潜心研究天体物理学，试图在茫茫宇宙间寻找一个世外桃源；他偶然对太阳进行了一次发射超强电磁波的实验，意外借助恒星的放大效应发出了Ⅱ型文明级别的通讯，与三体世界产生了联系，因着对人类的敌视，决定帮助三体人入侵地球。杏子看着眼前的影像再次攥紧了手腕，尽管已熟知事件始末，也深知已是不可挽回之势，她还是难以抑制对这个出卖了全人类的罪人的愤怒。人类确实有许多不足，但也有无限的可能性，杏子认为，个人没有这个责任，也没有这个权利，擅自决定全人类的命运。

“我们在87年收到了主的第二次通讯，到89年的时候，ETO的活动也真正走上了正轨，我不得不存储一些资料在家里，蕾欧丝发现了它们。”男人难以抑制地轻咳了几声，对镜头抱歉地笑了笑，眼神悲哀，“她问我那是什么，而我发过誓不会对她说谎，所以我告诉了她，试图让她相信我的理想，她很恐慌，但暂时答应了。然而那以后这件事一直折磨着她。那天下午我看她心神不宁，就想带她散散心，然后在园林的别墅里我们爆发了争吵。她当时拷贝了部分资料，央求我将这些发布出去，而我当然不答应。于是她跑去了车库，想自己离开，把资料发表。我尝试拦住她，但她已经关上了车门，我急昏了头，只想停下她的车，就直接冲到了前面，蕾欧丝尖叫起来，猛地调转了方向，随后……”男人忽地窒了一瞬，非常缓慢地出了口长气，控制住了表情，“车冲进了树林，直接撞在一棵树上，我叫了救护车，也报了警，却已经晚了……最终这件事被当作了一次不幸的意外来处理，但正如克丽丝所指责的，确实是我的错。”说到这里他小小地微笑了一下，一种忧伤的微笑，“我都不知道那孩子什么时候发现真相的，不过，她一直很聪明。”

“根据日记的叙述，她劝诫过您。”

“是的。”

“您坚定的反人类态度是促使她绝望自杀的重要因素。”

“……是的。”

足够了。杏子咬着牙，试着阻止自己。已经够了，要超出预计的范围了，可以结束了，感性行事是不可取的，别再问了。

可在数次的审讯过程间仅此一次，她未能控制住自身的情绪。

“失去了最亲密的家人们，您又得到了什么呢？”

即使帮助了三体人降临地球，他们也不会为此感激，不仅自己会被平等地清除，亦无法守护任何想守护的人，所有的一切都会被夺去，包括身为智慧生命的全部尊严。而眼前这个男人却为了这样的结局，甚至于将理应最爱自己与自己最爱的人全都舍弃了。

达姿·亚特兰蒂斯隔空注视而来，浅淡的金色眼睛骤然落入深重宁静，如同最虔诚的教徒跪倒圣台仰望神的面容时奉上的眼神，全然平和，毫无疑虑。

“我不会后悔。”

当房间重新恢复了白噪音背景的安静时，男人自不再有人坐于其后的摄像头处移开了目光，稍稍闭目状似养神。他的右眼虹膜折射出奇特的碧绿光芒，而以他眼下视线低垂的状态，监控不会探查到这一异象。

“您主动联系真是稀奇，鄙人受宠若惊。”

“最后一次了，现在不管对于哪方，我都不再具备价值了。”

“您不必妄自菲薄，仅破壁了面壁者‘ZONE’一项功绩，便足够您名垂千古，更不用提您的另一项成就了。”

“人类的历史不会久了。我已无力继续引导，剩下的可要指望您了。”

“还请放心，这个目的上，鄙人永远是您的盟友。”

男人合上眼，仿若听见了一阵笑声，细琐而不怀好意，但那毫无疑问只是错觉，人类是无法“听到”它们的声音的。随后他完全睁开双目，眸间不再有奇异的碧绿荧光，眼珠呈现清澈淡黄，而他的神色也彻底轻松下来。这一瞬，他看上去只是个普通老人，走过了跌宕而满足的一生，年轻时没有怕，年老时并不悔。

“这是完全交给鄙人了呢。”隔着半个地球的美洲大陆某处，一身白袍的男子喃喃。他身处数十米深的地下，窄小空间全然洁白无痕，仅中央雪亮的吊灯投下桌椅与人体的阴影。单脚支立的小圆桌上散落一副塔罗，男子伸手拂过命运之轮卡片的边缘，而后扬眉，看着面前的空气，或者说，打在他视网膜底部的光子组出的信息：

“达姿告知我以后与您合作，请多多指教了，斋王琢磨先生。这里是‘智子三号’，不介意的话，您可以称呼我‘Windy’。”

用于禁闭的空间不一定是带铁栏的牢笼，也不一定塞满了让人毫无隐私权的监控摄像头，比如这位被国际法庭下达终身软禁的判决的前面壁者，便是呆在自己的家中。除了不能离开这栋二层别墅、不能自己联系外界、必需品只能托人采购以外，他的其他生活均未受到干扰，甚至还可以请看守的人帮忙点个外卖。

无人知晓，他与外界的联系并不是完全单线、信息只进不出。可能远在日本的童实野市有一个人猜到了，但也不会放在心上，因为帮忙传递信息的家伙神出鬼没、随心所欲，而且，戈德温不会对代表他的主在地球的声音的人工智能产生怀疑。

“前两天真是千钧一发，还好本大爷通知及时。你那个朋友现在成功逃出国了，应该不会再被抓住了。”

这些字幕出现时ZONE正在为一盆雏菊修枝，手一顿差点错剪了一个花蕾。自说自话的人工智能发言的遣词透着种得意，但消息也的确是人类所在意的。于是他放下修枝剪，微笑着道了谢，善意地问候对方最近的工作情况。

“比你还闲！先前也说过现在地球上至少有两对智子，原本只有我和小哔的时候工作就严重不饱和，现在更是闲得慌。”

“毕竟您能够以光速移动，非常了不起呢。”

“那是！”

前面壁者被封禁在这方小空间中，不被允许向任何人传递任何想法。这粒意外聒噪的智子发现此处，便毫无顾忌地把满腹牢骚与说话冲动尽数发泄而来，不过作为倾听与聊天的报答，它会提供大部分对方想了解的情报——反正这个人类无法泄露出去；也会帮助进行有限的信息传递，例如告知搜索“碎片三号”的ETO间谍这人的友人真正在做的事情，洗脱他与TFP还有联系的嫌疑。

ZONE起身走回屋内，打开实验室的灯，抚摸着桌上精细的仿生机械零件皱起眉，拿起一旁的洁白外壳把裸露的电子元件盖住了。智子显然还没有走，但就算走了也能瞬间折回，相对于它们的速度而言，地球太小了。

“哟，这些东西你还在弄？”

被选为面壁者时ZONE宣布要研究人类机械化永生的可能性，靠科技强化肉体、时间强化灵魂，来为地球培养一支足够强大的军队，却被第三位破壁人达姿·亚特兰蒂斯戳穿了他的真面目：失败主义与逃亡主义者。从一开始他就不认为人类握有胜算，从一开始他的目标就是足够全人类逃亡的星际飞船。

国际法庭对他的审判结果是终身软禁，或许这惩罚重了点，考虑到他并未如前两位面壁者一般造成严重伤害；也或许慈悲了点，考虑到他本肩负全人类的希望与梦想，却只有如此消极而悲观的解决方案。

“因为我和您一样闲闲无事，只能想法找点东西做。”

ZONE回答智子的疑问，低头瞧见金属表面白漆在灯下的反光，强迫自己不去回想另两位同为面壁者的人。他们曾经是朋友，处于相似的境况，背负相同的压力，纵然不能相互交流但看向彼此的眼睛时便能感受到一份独属他们这类人的理解。他理解他们，同时也诚然无法为他们犯下的罪孽开脱。不过到了现在，那二人的一切也都已经结束了。

想起一些便不可避免地牵扯起另一些。前面壁者顿了顿，不确定智子是否会回答这个问题，但还是开口了：“阿波利亚曾经带走过的那些孩子，近况还好吗？”

“阿波利亚？啊，第一个被破壁然后自杀的那个面壁者？他的破壁人好像叫‘巴龙’来着，是达姿挑选的‘三剑客’之一。得知‘面壁计划’的时候达姿就开始准备了，‘三剑客’加上达姿自己，正好四个破壁人对应你们四个面壁者。”

“是的，您都告诉过我了，”ZONE叹了口气，耐心地引导，“阿波利亚的计划您还记得吗？”

“印象深刻非常。”

ZONE等了几秒，智子却不愿再说下去，他只好提问得更详细：

“他当时对外界宣布自己要制造AI军团，真正的目的则是人类意识的程序化，试图造出一批能够被人类通过某些手段操纵但不会被智子操纵的士兵，去假装投诚三体舰队，实际却是从内部自杀式袭击。十年前的‘LOST’事件，阿波利亚带走了六个孩子进行这项实验，而他被ETO的巴龙破壁后，那些孩子也被救了出来。到了现在，当年的孩子们，不知是否都平安长大了？”

“以你们的标准应该算都平安地长大了，你不用担心。”智子终于又打出了字幕，“不久前我还跟其中一个有了点联系，实不相瞒，我们私交甚笃，他还给我起了个名字呢~”

前面壁者诧异地挑起眉梢，接着沉默了。他眼前有两个故意打得很大的字母，也就是智子方才所指的，那个显然让它颇为自得的“名字”。

怎么感觉很敷衍，对方是不是根本没有正眼看你？虚伪的地球人类心里是如此想法，嘴上却是另一套：“真是很有趣的名字，您介意我也这样称呼您吗？……Ai先生？”

“当然没问题，不用客气地这么叫吧！”智子一号，不，Ai打出的字幕充满了欢快感。ZONE觉得它心情不错，那么也许可以提一下那个它一直不肯满足自己好奇心的问题。

“对了，Ai先生，‘三剑客’的最后一位，一直都没有披露现实身份，但是Ai先生的话，应该知道他是谁吧？”

“哼，这种小事，全知全能的本大爷怎么可能不知道。”

“还请赐教。能够一鸣惊人地破壁那个克洛佛多，这个人一定非常有能力。”

Ai对他这番评价却打出了一连串的“哈哈哈”，ZONE有些疑惑，但随后便了然。

“谁说‘Playmaker’是最后一位‘三剑客’了？谁说他属于ETO了？”

“他”，ZONE眯眯眼，所以这粒智子的确知道“解码语者”的真实身份。

“既然你称赞了我的名字，你们那个词叫什么？‘礼尚往来’？我就透露给你一点东西好了，只是不能说清楚，虽然你这边保密性不错但我还要给各种上头的大爷干活，Ai酱不想被销毁~”好似玩得很高兴，Ai语气欠扁的文字持续不断地出现，“‘三剑客’没有露面的那位确实是原定的克洛佛多的破壁人，但是被另一个非ETO的人抢先了，也就是你们称呼‘解码语者’的那个人；他呢，对‘破壁’其实没有兴趣，感兴趣的只是‘破坏面壁计划’这个结果本身。但是，破壁人不是真正的‘破壁人’，面壁者就是真正的‘面壁者’了吗？”

字幕戛然而止，ZONE反应了一会儿，试着又问了几个问题，Ai却再也不吭声了。

前面壁者扶住桌沿，实验室的灯光安得很低，方便照耀工作台，他低头被金属反射来的强烈光芒晃得眼花。智子最后那句话在他脑中过了好几遍，几乎要对每一个字都产生语义饱和。

他慢慢地梳理着一些东西。贝卡斯·J·克洛佛多，“解码语者”，国际幻象社，KONAMI，ETO，PDC，“面壁计划”，“‘碎片’计划”，“碎片”……

KONAMI.

海马濑人走进自己的办公室，为一室昏暗蹙眉，但他没有开灯，也没有去拉开大白天不合时宜地关着的窗帘，仅一言不发地走到自己的办公桌边，借窗帘缝隙的微光锁定住需要的资料，抄起来就要走人。背对着他的办公椅后传来一声嗤笑，椅子转了过来，大方坐在上面的人身量细瘦，容貌年轻，红色运动装和鸭舌帽，咋一看如同少年。

“游戏不在这里，”不等对方开口，海马濑人抢先挑明，“要找他直接去武藤家；‘二号’仍在失联；‘三号’的去向只有游戏知道；‘四号’与‘五号’都不在童实野。”

“既然你提到了，我也不拐弯抹角。”少年面对这份明确的不太欢迎只若无其事地微笑着，将拳头伸到桌面上松手，散发各色荧光的小棋子掉落一桌，发出玻璃般的脆声。他立起蓝紫色的那枚，把蓝色与红色的棋子放置它旁边：“‘‘二号’的事情基本算是解决了，你们也不用再费心他的问题。”他又将黄色的棋子从稍远一点的地方推过来，之后拈着剩下的四枚若有所思。

“这是现在的问题。”少年示意仍散落的棋子，绿色、黑色、白色、粉紫色，抬起的脸上笑容已经隐去。

“‘五号’出了些情况。”

注：部分名词解释——已解释的不再解释：

Ⅱ型文明：以下引用自《三体》原文：“苏联天体物理学家卡达谢夫曾建议，可以根据宇宙中不同文明用于通信的能量，来对它们分级。他将想象中的文明分为Ⅰ、Ⅱ、Ⅲ三种类型；Ⅰ型文明能够调集与地球整个输出功率相当的能量用于通信，当时他估计，地球的功率输出约为10^15～10^16瓦。Ⅱ型文明能够把相当于一颗典型恒星的输出功率——10^26瓦用于通信。Ⅲ型文明用于通信的功率达10^36瓦，约等于整个星系的功率输出。”

关于太阳为何能放大电磁波的理论知识参见《三体》第23章“红岸之五”，因为理论性比较强，这边就一笔带过了，感兴趣的朋友可以去看看；总之，结果就是用一定强度以上的电磁波去打太阳，太阳可以把这个波放大几亿倍然后向全宇宙喊话；同三体的叶文洁，这里的达姿也是这样向宇宙发出了地球文明的信息，并被三体人接收到了。


	6. Ⅰ-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/8/6

5.

时间拨到一天前。

货车发动的声音震颤清晨的空气，显然正欲离开这处决斗怪兽卡片贩售点。年轻店员听到响动抬起脑袋冲货车的方向挥了挥手，清秀面容挂着绵软笑意，也不在意司机是否能接收到这个礼节。随后他继续手头上的工作，把刚到货的卡包分门别类地放置小货架上，又小心擦拭了一番摆放展示卡片的玻璃柜。忙完后他闲看了一会柜子里头用一层雪白一层透明的亚克力板严密封存的卡片，猜想那些只展示出背面已过时的花纹的卡可能是当年的哪些稀罕物。

一声招呼打断了他的思绪，店员探头看去，营业性的笑容换成了更真挚谦恭的微笑。招呼他的是一名上了年纪的女性，身材有着年龄特征的丰硕但神采奕奕，举止间透着干练。店员拉开旁门迎女性进来，也招呼对方：“欢迎回来，多美婶。”

“早上好，了君，昨天辛苦了，有什么变动不？”

貘良了指向一种自己摆满了一个单独架子的卡包：“周年纪念包一下就卖光了，还有人来问，我想了想就擅自再订了一批，很抱歉没有找您商量。”

“没关系，干得漂亮。”老板娘夸赞一句，鼓励地拍了拍年轻人的肩膀。她站到柜台后，看看还没彻底热闹起来的街道，对另一人建议：“还不忙，你先去休息一会吧，昨天真的太感谢了。”

貘良答以没什么，却也从善如流地出门。朝最近的公共长椅走去前顺嘴不带恶意地调侃了多美婶一句：“您的约会还顺利吗？”

老板娘面上飞起红晕，露出种小女孩式的羞恼笑骂了一声，简单回答“还挺好的”。貘良也不愿意让她难堪，闭嘴自个笑笑，便向椅子过去了。

他们都是从童实野来到心园的。貘良自己的情况是想在考大学之前先歇一两年，暂时到附近的城市打打工体验体验社会；多美婶来心园开店的时间则更早一些，根据貘良和她闲聊时得到的信息，她是因为有个老相好长居学院岛，而心园比童实野离去那里的码头更近，才搬到了心园，方便二人间的来往。

“学院岛”是一个近陆的很小的岛屿，树木葱茏、气候适宜，但几乎没有原住民。小岛原本由着其上未知的遗迹一般的七根方尖石被称为“七星岛”，但十三年前KONAMI投资决斗学院时选址在七星岛，等学院的名声渐渐打响，小岛也就被改称“学院岛”了。多美婶的“老相好”，据她说便是尚未卸任的决斗学院第一任校长，鲛岛先生。

年轻人抖了抖衣领，太阳已经完全升起，夏末的暑气悄悄攀爬上他白皙的皮肤。想了片刻，貘良挠挠脑袋，起身准备去买点冰的东西。他问了多美婶想要什么，但老板娘摆摆手笑说不比你们青少年，自己胃受不了谢绝了。青少年嘻嘻笑开，往路对面的公园走去，没费多大劲儿便找到了自动贩卖机。买下一罐冰梨汁，貘良正要回走，余光瞥见一个有点眼熟的影子，他偏头仔细瞧了会，把少年从记忆里挖了出来——昨天那个买到最后一包纪念包的幸运儿。少年旁边还有两个人，可能是朋友什么的，一个个子相当高，不过看面相年纪不会比貘良更大；一个个头偏矮，长得也非常稚气，应该不会超过十四岁。不愿干涉他人私事，貘良拿着饮料快步走过他们，隐约听到“游斗”、“隼”几个名字，但当他回到店铺里时，这些短时记忆也被大脑选择性地放进了遗忘区。

第三次尝试挑起话题无果后，神月亚连放弃地捂住脸。他旁边俩人还在对峙，静得落针可闻。

榊游斗和榊游吾这对双胞胎兄弟是半年前搬来的心园，两人年纪不大却好像没有监护人跟着。亚连觉得他们家或许有什么情况，鉴于当初自我介绍时，他们开始只说了名，停顿了不必要的时间后才补上了姓氏，并一直对家人的问题避而不谈。

这种认知让身为孤儿的亚连对他们产生了一种共情感，他那几个具有同样出身的朋友多半也是。几人是在一次爱好者组织的小型决斗者交流会上碰见的，游斗和他们大部分人一样惯用超量卡组，游吾倒是用同调，而且立志要把只是个概念的“骑乘决斗”带到现实里来。“玩决斗还要考驾照是不是太不讲理了？”游斗当时吐槽自己的兄弟，但对面的黑咲凛听到游吾的宏愿后双眼发亮。

黑咲凛和黑咲琉璃也是双胞胎，她们是黑咲隼的妹妹，也都是亚连的朋友。和大家乃至双胞胎姐妹都是超量使不同，凛是同调使。现在想想，苗头估是那个时候埋下的，懵懂青涩的少年少女，年龄相仿，有着相似的梦想和共同话题，相知相惜，互生好感简直是再正常不过的发展。唯一的不幸消息是，黑咲隼是个妹控。

终于迟钝地意识到凛和游吾可能在约会，隼沉默良久后约游吾来一场“男人间的谈话”。出于不想看朋友受伤的仗义感，亚连跟着隼一起来了，考虑情况不对的话自己多少可以拉拉架。然而对面来的不是游吾，是游斗。

你们兄弟俩真有心机，亚连腹诽，知道隼跟游斗关系特别好就让游斗交涉。

交涉过程也不是说非常僵硬，但气氛却在游斗说出一句话后急转直下。

“那真的不代表什么，隼，”游斗习惯性地皱眉头，摆出他特有的严肃认真表情，他以这副表情说话时总是十分令人信服，“我和琉璃也会互相约出去玩，而且都很享受彼此陪伴的时光，可是并不代表我们以后就会结婚。”

不止隼，亚连也沉默了。游斗似乎有点不理解，清澈的黑色大眼睛诚恳地望着他们，咋一看让人莫名联想到那部上世纪的著名漫画里纯真可爱的小机器人。亚连几次开口试图打破尴尬的空气，都被隼死一样的沉默堵了回去，尽管他也说不清他们的大哥现在是在愤怒还是信息处理不善当机了。

我想回家，沙耶加救我。亚连向青梅竹马祈祷，然而接下来的发展，可不在他的预料范围内。

“找到你了，‘ZARC’.”

突兀响起的声音让游斗的眼睛瞪大了，亚连循声望去，意外地看到了一个孩子——只能称为“孩子”。站在游斗身后的男孩看上去不过十岁，浅蓝头发微长，扎成冲天短马尾，碧绿双眼骨碌碌转得灵巧，嘴里叼着棒棒糖，容貌极为讨人喜欢，语气却是不加掩饰的狂妄：“听说你们是‘一体’？打倒你的话，也相当于打倒了那家伙了吧？”

“我不知道你说的是谁，”游斗平静下来，转身直直地看向男孩，“要找人切磋的话可以奉陪，但我不希望有人受伤。”

男孩放肆地笑起来，抬起手臂。他手上佩戴的不是心园市流行的D视镜式决斗盘，而是舞网市的LEO公司开发的投影式决斗盘，这会儿投影区已经展开：“决——”

“紫云院素良，教授禁止擅自行动。”

随再次插入的话语而来的是三个身材高大的面具人，他们身着统一的制服，戴着头套，半边脸都被相同的面具遮罩，这种架势，下一秒就去抢银行也不会叫人吃惊。但这些人只是站在之前的小男孩身后，还算有风度地敬了个礼，三双面具上的血红眼睛都朝向游斗的方向：“榊游斗，教授有请。”

“我一个人就够了，用不着你们！”被称作“紫云院素良”的孩子生气地说，但其他人无视了他，继续提出要求：“以及，请告知榊游吾的方位，教授也邀请了他。”

“我拒绝。”游斗沉下了脸，拿出了自己的D视镜。三人小队也没有迟疑，齐刷刷抬起手臂展开投影。亚连终于反应过来，急忙前跨一步，旁边一阵风掠过，有人比他更快，先一步将游斗挡在身后。亚连欣慰地看着隼的背影，几步跨上前，戴好D视镜。

“决斗——！”

时间拨回现在。

“扰乱了您的行程是我不对，但今天主要是讨论‘五号’的事情的非正式私人会面，您一定要顺便签署合作协议吗？”

“能有效率地完成工作何必浪费时间，你那边只要也确认内容没问题，随时都可以签字。”

站在智子屏蔽室内低缓的机器杂音间，LEO公司当任社长赤马零儿推了推眼镜，毫无惧色地直面另一边的前辈仿若与生俱来的冰冷气场，略一点头。

“您说的有理，那么为了不过多地打扰到病人，让我们尽快解决这两件事吧。”

海马濑人简单表示同意。零儿对病床上的人抱歉地致意，随后斟酌地开口：

“‘五号’的情况毕竟特殊；当初LEO接手时，榊游胜实际上只带走了其中一个，也就是作为‘总机’、代号‘standard（基础）’的那一个，另外三个启动后，一直自行活动。因为从standard处可以获得他们全部的情况，所以LEO只监视这一个，没有对另外三个加以约束。”

濑人不赞同地摇了摇头，倒也没有打断。

“根据standard的汇报，‘暗叛逆’与‘明净翼’启动后不久便常常一起行动，最近的记录稳定在心园，也是‘暗叛逆’的信号突然消失的地方。”

“所以这边先让‘四号’去调查了。”

“standard也已将消息通知尚留在那里的‘明净翼’。”

“但最根本的问题是，”濑人的眸光越发阴沉，“不管切断信号的是谁，他知不知道捕获到的是什么。”

零儿的脸色不比他好到哪里：“我衷心希望不会是那个男人，但也只能做最坏的打算。”

他们各自沉默一会，又对视一眼。

“一旦出现了最坏的情况……”

“事情必定是瞒不下去的，恐怕只能先将‘贝卡斯先生的计划’公开。”

“但也仅是权宜之计。”

“哪怕只稍微迷惑住敌人一会，我们也有空档夺回‘暗叛逆’。”

“不管怎样，‘五号’不能被销毁。”

“当然，这是‘面壁计划’的一部分。”

社长们的讨论进行中时，KC总部也不是无人坐镇。红帽少年依然坐在社长的专属椅子上，沉思地拨弄荧光棋子。现在窗帘拉开了，他转动其中一颗子，看着它浅水绿色的光泽，捂到手心里却发出金黄色的荧光。

敲门声响起，少年瞥了眼监控，微笑着坐正身体解锁了门。

金发碧眼的年轻女子踩着高跟鞋走了进来。平光眼镜与披肩发让她看上去具有一种知性美，幼时的小雀斑已经基本消失，面部轮廓转为成年人的深邃。蕾贝卡·霍普金斯手上握着资料板，但并非来送资料，也不惊奇坐在这里的不是海马社长。她板着脸走到仍在微笑的少年面前，居高临下地看着他。

“你将‘二号’的所在透露给了D.A.背后的老混蛋。”

“借刀杀人，何乐不为？”少年一摊手，注意女子不解的眼神，笑得更开心了，“您的情报能力还是一样厉害，不过请放心，我无意把游戏喜欢的后辈交给那个老混蛋，倒是您不问问游戏的打算吗？他很聪明，比我们都聪明。”

蕾贝卡咬紧牙关。少年见状无奈地耸耸肩，也不想多说什么安慰的话。他们合作十年了，最初遇见时对方就是个倔强的小女孩，硬是扛起一份沉重的“赎罪”心念；十七年过去，这份倔强有增无减，促使她逼迫自己钻研生物医学与电子工程，义无反顾地加入TFP，接手原属武藤双六的大部分工作。对于这个结果少年实际乐见其成，双六很厉害，曾是世界级的探险家和医学家，在他们计划的早期发挥了不可替代的作用，现在也还是“一号”的负责人，但他们需要新鲜的血液，来保证计划运转得更久。

至少久到……

“我觉得你可以选择冬眠。”少年突然建议，看眼神却似还沉浸在自己的思绪里，也没有用敬语。蕾贝卡横了他一眼：“只要游戏还在这里，我就不会离开这个时代。”

“那假如……不，我换一种说法，”少年回神，“游戏会到达未来，他会面对一个完全陌生的世界，您不想继续帮助他吗？”

女子被噎住了，半天只憋出一句“我考虑一下”。她被搞得心烦意乱，也不想再质问对方透露信息给D.A.的大德寺的事情，反正如对方所言，他不会轻易放弃对“碎片”的掌控权。匆匆离开了房间，走回自己的实验室时蕾贝卡才回忆起红帽少年刚刚一瞬间的恍惚，那个眼神空净辽远，渗透一种让人心悸的冷漠，她多走了几步，方抓住既视感的来源——

曾经的面壁者们，解释着、进行着虚假的计划，暗地里迂回走向自己的目标；他们以人类、以星球作为赌注，压一场胜败无从得知的盘；他们掩藏自己，暗中布局，精心谋划，不择手段；他们看向世界，理性的眼睛毫无温度。

除了贝卡斯·J·克洛佛多，蕾贝卡想，那位先生从来活得正常而恣意，被选为面壁者前后，眼睛里都是温和而生机的光芒——

就仿佛那份责任从来不曾落到过他头上。

红帽少年还在把玩棋子，却突然对空无一人的房间懒洋洋开口：“一分钟，守好了。”

下一秒他眼前出现了不情不愿的光子信息：“哦，收到了。”

“我跟贝卡斯先生通话。”

“还行，三秒后清场。”

他数了三个数，慢悠悠地接通了视频。

“这段时间您那边辛苦了，谢谢您……不不，恰好相反……

“马上就到可以公开的时间了。”

少年倒回椅背上，微笑审视桌上摆放的玻璃子，神情若大盘将开，握着自信的答案的狂徒。那答案也许会带他冲上荣耀的顶峰，也许会领他扎进罪恶的深渊，但不论何种结果，他都胜券在握。

“很期待看到你们的选择。”

他看着落单的四颗棋子间粉紫色的那颗，眼角眉梢都眯了起来。

“毕竟你们很聪明，那么早就学会布局了呢。”

被女孩猛转身逮个正着，榊游矢几乎吓呆。

“我我我……那……那那个……”

面对结结巴巴的男孩柊柚子忽地有点想发笑，前两天塞琳娜刚提醒她要小心被跟踪，今天就碰上了，但这个“跟踪者”可谓一点魄力都没有，被发现后自己先要吓哭了。

“你有什么事吗？”

“我……对不起！”男孩不知所措地九十度鞠躬大声道歉，柚子紧张地瞄瞄周围，担心从好奇的视线源头发现认识的同学。

“柚子！”

果然有认识的人拨开人群挤了过来，大声喊着自己的名字，而且不是别人，正是自己的双胞胎姐妹。柚子说不上来是松了口气还是感到丢脸，面前的男孩维持着鞠躬姿态，不知道的还以为是在请求交往。她只好对男孩说了句“没关系”并督促对方起身，再耐心对付赶至近前的塞琳娜：“你今天不是有空手道社的社团活动吗？”

“延后了。”塞琳娜简单解释，伸手要去拉柚子的手，却在瞥眼看到起身的男孩时生生止住了动作。

“你！”她瞪着男孩的脸。榊游矢被盯得摸不着头脑，傻乎乎地指着自己“唉？”了一声。塞琳娜气势汹汹地逼过去，柚子拉住她的反应慢了一拍，眼睁睁看着自己的半身一拳把陌生男孩揍翻在地。

“……塞琳娜？”

“对不起我真的错了！”

“现在知道道歉……道歉？”塞琳娜板着的表情经过流畅的形状补间动画化作惊愕，“你是谁？那混蛋才没这么好说话。”

以为自己是由于跟踪对方姐妹才被揍的游矢相当茫然，下意识答：“榊游矢……”

“榊……你跟榊游里什么关系？”

“游里？跑到你社团活动捣乱的那个？”柚子本来最茫然，现在反而反应过来。有段时间塞琳娜的社团活动老是被一个穿着决斗学院制服的男孩砸场子，塞琳娜恨得牙痒痒，不过男孩太狡猾，撩完就跑，她从没逮到机会好好教训他。

那个男孩衣前铭牌写的名字是“榊游里”。

“你认识游里？呃……我们是……如你所见，双胞胎。”游矢说，蓬松短发的脑袋耷拉着，看起来颇为可怜。柚子有点于心不忍，但塞琳娜沉默了一下，活动起了双手。

“你家在哪？”

“不……那个……”

“那混蛋在家吧。”

“不不不那个……”

“带我过去！”

“先听我说完！”莫名被女孩举着拳头威胁，游矢感到绝望和无力，通讯另一端真正该被教训的混蛋却还没回传信息，“游里是住校的啊！”

隔路打量闹哄哄一团的孩子们，橙发的成年人堪称慈爱地眯起眼睛：“这可是……意外的收获。”

“也是这边的台词。”

橙发人眼睛一眯，侧转身同时后退几步，与无声无息出现在他背后的另一人拉开距离。新来者身着决斗学院舞网分部的制服，但年龄比起学生更像年轻的老师。看清对方面容后，先来者笑了起来：“敢问市长家的贵公子找在下有何贵干？”

泽渡慎吾侧头看向道路另边对女孩作揖想让对方冷静下来的男孩，神色似笑非笑：“被开除的人找我们家游矢有何贵干？”

丹尼斯·麦克菲德眨了眨眼睛，语气充满矫揉造作的伤心：“虽然被除名了，但在下也没有违反保密协议被赤马社长追杀的打算，您也差不多可以放心吧？”

“你那个决斗盘又代表了什么？”

“代表了什么呢？”丹尼斯笑容不减，忽然高声招呼游矢，泽渡条件反射地转头去注意游矢的反应，再回头时另一人的身影已然消失。

“那家伙……”

“啊！泽渡！”对街的男孩发现了他，拼命挥手，满眼都是求救信号。泽渡放弃地抓了把头发，张望两侧等待过马路的时机。

不会看错，即使同为投影式决斗盘，细节处的偏差也能让被特意训练过区别它们的泽渡一眼看出来，丹尼斯臂上的不是赤马零儿的公司生产的普通投影式决斗盘。

那是赤马零王开发的质量投影式决斗盘。


	7. Ⅰ-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/8/16

6.

伦敦的天气一向变幻莫测，雨下起来毫无预兆，然行人多有备而来，只不慌不忙撑起雨伞。路边不起眼的小咖啡厅挂着“CLOSED”的木牌，玻璃窗里却有人看着中雨程度的降水拍起了手：“我忘带伞了。”说话的人外表如幼童，嗓音也是孩子的稚嫩，但语气与神情隐约透露没有那么简单。“我们带了。”接话的是房间里个子最高的人，一头长得出奇的银发漫不经心地扎成一束。他垂眼看向桌边慢品红茶的“幼童”，轻声补充：“不用担心，父亲。”

拜隆•阿克雷德从孩子的躯体中抬起眼睛，对大儿子微笑了一下，克里斯托弗•阿克雷德轻轻点头，摇晃一下小巧的玻璃茶壶，似在暗自估摸剩下的部分还够几杯。他们另一侧，家庭最小的孩子米歇尔•阿克雷德守在酒精炉旁等待水沸，稚气未脱的净白脸颊带着温软笑意，他的另一位哥哥托马斯•阿克雷德则坐在他身边，转着一杯一口未动的红茶，不复平时的闹腾，只托腮凝望橱窗外茫茫烟雨。

店门旋开的声音打破了平静。“不好意思，今天休息。”米歇尔头也不回地说，伸手护住小炉子的火苗，嗓音柔和但在一室宁静间也足够清晰。“才这么点时间就不欢迎过去的战友了，玉座？”来人的语气带着点讽刺，掀下已湿漉漉的兜帽解开披风领口。意识到特定的代称，米歇尔抬头看了不请自来的客人一眼，随后和兄弟们一起沉默地转向父亲。

拜隆，或者说“玉座”，还在细品最后一口茶。对面的客人随手将披风搭上一张空椅子，上挑的灰紫眼睛略带不满地看过来。“下午好，亚美鲁达先生。”克里斯托弗决定代替父亲问个好。银发青年很有教养地微微低头，神情真挚有礼：“自从您被选为破壁人后，确实已经有一段时间未见了。您如此风尘仆仆，是有什么要紧事吗？不论如何，请先坐下休息片刻如何？”

水煮好了，托马斯抢在米歇尔前面提起水壶去泡新茶，后者便转身端出一个崭新的瓷杯放到客人面前。拜隆闲适地摇晃着够不到地的小腿，对来给他们倒茶的托马斯莞尔一笑，举杯向亚美鲁达示意。前破壁人却眉头紧锁，扫视充斥着岁月静好氛围的小店，从鼻孔里哼了一声：“你倒是过得自在。”

“‘面壁计划’已经完了，亚美鲁达，”拜隆用一种老学究劝诫年轻人的耐心口吻直呼着对方名字说，“不再有障碍挡在主面前，ETO也解散了，我们的任务结束了。”

“也许你是觉得‘结束了’，拯救派。”原属降临派的一员语气尖锐地反驳，“‘解码语者’的真实身份尚未查明，而克洛佛多的计划甚至没有公布，只能从流传的只言片语里拼凑猜想。这个情况太过古怪，若‘解码语者’是我们中的一员，为何不公开具体的破壁结果？若不是我们中的一员，为何要大费周章，打破人类的希望？”

“何必呢，您听上去像是被抢了洋娃娃的孩子。”许是被他的态度惹恼，托马斯从旁边嘲笑了一句，米歇尔拽了拽他的袖子，小声唤“哥哥”，提醒他别让客人难堪，尽管已有点晚了。亚美鲁达锋利的视线剜过兄弟俩，拜隆拍了拍手，息事宁人地责了二儿子两句，看向身畔的大儿子。克里斯托弗碰上父亲的目光，点点头，起身领弟弟们到二楼去了。

“还望您别在意犬子的无礼。”

“玉座，我说实话，”亚美鲁达凝视对方幼小的身躯，“我不喜欢你们拯救派，我恨我们这个该死的种族，我母亲和我弟弟，我唯有的家人，活着的时候没有过上一天好日子，死也死在惊恐和绝望里，就因为人类贪婪而无谋的战争！我们没有资格自称‘文明的智慧种族’，只应被其他更高的文明消灭。如果你不是唯一亲眼见过主的人，我根本不会来找你商讨。”

“我很荣幸。”拜隆摊了摊手，“但我也只有那句话：我们的任务结束了。‘解码语者’是谁都无所谓，是您是其他人都可以，关键是‘面壁计划’终结了，我们达成了目标，假如不是确信这是我们仅能为主做的最后一件事，达姿先生又何必将自己都搭了进去？您大可以放心，四个世纪后，人类就会迎来您期盼的终结，要是乐意，您还可以选择冬眠，去亲自见证那幅渴望的景色呢。”

一时间安静笼罩了茶桌。拜隆端起杯子吹凉茶水，他对面的年轻人眼神逐渐冷静下来，缓慢浮上一层迷惘。年龄远大于皮囊的男人见状吸着气笑起来：“要是您对接下来没有目标的人生感到无所适从，我倒是有个点子。”

亚美鲁达上下打量他过分幼稚的外形，有点不情愿却还是尽力礼貌地问了：“请问是什么？”

“像您所说的，人类贪婪而无谋，但我们的文化好歹还有不那么糟糕的一些东西。虽然人类的历史即将终结，但主不一定对异族文化完全不感兴趣，您可以尝试记录一点，说不定数百年以后，在地球上安家落户的主的人民里，会有想要了解这些东西的人。特别是，您和您的同事们是怎样与同胞斗智斗勇的，相信对于主来说，这种他们没有的欺瞒与揭露的体验会是十分新鲜有趣的故事。”

“这我可不敢保证，”亚美鲁达摇了摇头，神情倒没那么紧绷了，“主对人类的谎言与由此衍生的战略感到害怕……但，你这样一提我觉得我也确实想把他们记录下来，巴龙、拉菲鲁、达姿先生，他们都是伟大的战士，可以的话，我不想让他们就此被遗忘。”

说到这里他下定了决心般站起，去拿椅背上的斗篷。“要我说，其实我也不了解他们全部的故事，”临走前他对拜隆抱怨，“大部分时候我们会互相讨论，但他们常常不说出所有，像巴龙在去破壁前一天就告诉我们他成功搞清了阿波利亚的真实计划，我们问他怎么做到的他只说有人协助，是无法复制的经验，根本不肯细说，然后让我们想办法在不暴露自己的前提下联系警察和医院……后来你知道了，‘LOST’事件的真相大白。”他晃晃脑袋，也不待对方回话，戴上兜帽推门踏回了细雨之间。一直待在楼梯口观察情况的克里斯托弗自二楼走下，安静收拾客人未喝的茶水。拜隆的杯子已经空了，他没有再续杯，而是将茶杯交给儿子去一并洗刷。

“米歇尔和托马斯，”稚嫩躯体的父亲忽地开口，“还跟游马和凌牙有联系吗？”

克里斯托弗如被家长抓到和坏小孩厮混的证据的乖宝宝一样心虚了，而他一瞬的犹豫已经变成了答案。

拜隆不经意般又提了一句：“你跟快斗还有联系吗？”

这已经不是抓到证据，而是现行了。银发青年唇线紧绷，低声肯定。他想说点什么，但父亲挥手打断了他。

“我累了，克里斯托弗，旧友的恩怨已经够了，”拜隆坦诚地直视儿子，“我是死过一次的人，可以不在乎自己还会怎么样，但你们不行，你们的人生不应该被我拖累——别那副表情。”他比了个停下的手势，“也这么多年了，过去的事还影响到现在就太糟心了，你们乐意怎样选择，去行动就好，不用顾虑我，只用记得，作为父亲，我永远爱你们，就足够了。”

“父亲！”米歇尔从二楼冲下来，抱住他父亲小小的身躯，托马斯跟在后头，满脸写着不自在又有点感动，“那些事情我们不参与了，全都不参与了，就这样一家人一直在一起，好吗？”前ETO成员抚摸着怀中小儿子柔软的粉红短发，抬眼看着面前的另两个儿子。曾经他跌入虫洞，感觉自己要被从内到外翻过来撕裂，濒死之际脑中想到的，是今天自己无法去接米歇尔和托马斯放学，只能让克里斯托弗去了。能活着回来、能再次跟家人团聚便已是奇迹，那何必仿造旧友的偏执，将自己和孩子们都搞得疲惫不堪呢？

“当然，米歇尔。”于是他如此回答，温和地亲吻了小儿子的发顶。

同样的时间，与伦敦相隔八个时区的岛国城市，暗夜早已沉沉堕下。荒僻郊外，半废弃的厂区位置过偏，公路的街灯都嫌太远，看去让人错以为是碎星坠地两排。小个子男人晃悠一柄棍状物，从一人高的荒草间探头探脑，不安分的双目带着野鼠般的机灵，转眼又被一只大手压下脑袋。他摇头甩掉同伴，咕哝着抱怨：“那娘们儿还没搞定吗？”

“耐心，”一个女子的声音从另一侧响起，“老大说了，该行动时会有信号的。”

“说来你咋没跟着老大啊美奈？”小个子大着胆子调笑队友，“吵架啦？”边说边敏捷地闪过女子抽来的鞭子。

“克利夫更擅长开锁，所以先跟老大去探路。”一击不成，美奈只能回手，没好气地解释。第三人的大块头做了个嘘声手势：“美奈，齐克，声音太大……”

废厂附近突然迸发出灿烂光芒，远远升起一道金色巨门。草丛间的三人皆是一惊，接着顿悟，赶紧猫着腰向厂区方向潜行，默契地集体选择了远离光芒位置的路径。

而在盗贼团离开后不到一分钟，一双金属鞋子踩上了被压倒的荒草。高大的黑衣男人抬起帽檐，扫视情况无声地冷笑。他原地待了片刻，才慢慢朝厂区行进，全黑的行头完美融进夜色。但他没有费心掩盖脚步声，想来战况白热化的那一角也不会有精力多加注意。

男人在大门口徘徊一会，隐约听到下方传来惨叫，若有若无浸得黑夜格外渗人。他等到声音全部消失才走进敞开的门，并轻拍身上佩戴的一款复古式决斗盘。从他罩住上半张脸的面具里看去，仿第二代决斗盘的半球型显示屏上弹起了一方虚拟光屏，很快展出这座建筑的结构图，一个绿点表示他现在所处的位置，五个红点位于不同深度的下方，最深的两个已经行至地下三层，但全部都静止不动了。

棋子能够走到最后关卡，值得嘉奖，但他们的意义也到此为止了。男人挑眉，逐一查看探路的五个倒霉蛋身上的摄像头记录下的机关情况——三个已触发的陷阱，两个必触发的实境游戏。设计者谨慎地没有留其他路线，要到达目的地必须经过这条布满机关的路；但为了自己方便，在两个游戏里都设了便捷通道。男人重播游戏视频，默念行动前被告知的暗号，很快找到作弊方法。暗自得意于自己先忽悠几个牺牲品去清除障碍、并故意只给了他们第一个游戏的暗号的手段，男人胸有成竹地踏进破败建筑扭曲的阴影，觉得自己稳操胜券，必将完成上头的委托独占赏金。

而男人所不知道的是，紧跟他的脚步，有一个少年身影从围墙上无声无息地跃下，动作轻若微风，也悄悄摸进了厂房。

清晨时分远窥黑客破解结果得到了坐标后，少年便到达此处，等候至今。蹲守超过了十二个小时，他却丝毫不显疲态，行动隐蔽利落。他跟着男人一路躲开陷阱、快速通关，因对方不管不问倒在途中生死不明的同伴的行为皱眉，但牢记任务没有暴露自己。然而真的看到最后一道铁门时，他还是未能忍住，开口叫住前方以为大功将告成的人：“不想成为精灵的祭品的话，请现在住手回去吧。”

男人回身瞬间掏出了枪，不过少年更快，倏然逼近过去，身形一矮一脚踢掉了枪，顺势将其击飞又往旁边一扑拉开距离，落地同时调整好姿势。但随后他发现男人没有管自己或飞到走廊另一端的武器，而是直接转身冲铁门狂奔。他急忙也冲上前，可惜慢了一步，走廊里的洁净灯不稳地噼啪作响，男人即将撞上铁门前，先撞上了一个骤然冒出的影子。

说“影子”或许不太确切，影子不会有这种实在的质量，也不会像这样自主地行动。绿色机器人瘦长的半透明身影俯视黑衣男人，毫不留情地伸手掐住男人的脖子，绿漆机械组成粗略五官的粉红头颅里冒出一阵让人毛骨悚然的声音，好似炼狱鬼魂磨耳的讽笑。根本无法理解眼前的景象，男人完全呆在原地，他身后的少年咬住嘴唇，犹豫一秒后还是遵从了任务指示，从另两个存在身边跑过，正如那个故意将部分机关信息混杂在黑客的破解结果里发送给影丸手下的人的预估，刚得到一个祭品的人造人-索加的精灵没有阻拦他的步伐。

出乎少年的意料，最后的门并未上锁，轻轻一扭便开启了。他绷紧神经，闪进终点的房间，立即明白了原因。房间内的存在对陌生气息反应强烈，铁门砰然落锁，电缆若拥有自我意志般逼近，似旨在把他丢进一旁的钢化玻璃笼。少年一把抓住缠过来的塑胶线，语气与神情镇定异常：“十代前辈，请等一下，我是不动游星。”

电缆的异动暂停了。少年本不确定对方的记忆数据是否完好，这会儿才当真松了口气，继续解释情况：“是游戏前辈让我来的，十代前辈，卡片呢？我带你出去。”

等了几秒却没有得到回应，游星疑惑地锁眉，继而发现靠墙堆叠的电子机械间有一个呼吸灯在规律地闪烁。脑中慢慢勾画出一个可能性，游星心下一沉，走过去寻找一番，最后探手向一个接口。电光火石的一刹有东西在他脑子里呼叫，他没有动，放任对方确认。几微秒的时间，异常的感受便消退，而他也终于听到了对方的声音：“哦，是游星啊，也对哦，你来最合适，总之……哟游星，好久不见。”

一贯轻快活泼的口吻的确属于自己的那位前辈，“碎片二号”，人类名字游城十代。但招呼内容隐隐透露的东西让游星有点不安：“十代前辈，你能听到我说话吗？”

“现在可以了，”十代的声音倒是相当平稳，“喏，你应该也看到了，尤贝尔几乎没给我留感官相关的物理设备——呃除了额外加的那个……总之是感受到她以外的东西进来就反击的系统的感应部分……没伤到你吧？抱歉啊游星。”

“我没事，”想到对方数月来被彻底封死在地下，看不到听不到联系不了外界，游星的眉头锁得更紧，“前辈，你的‘卡片’呢？”

十代先前宿身的躯壳已经被尤贝尔毁去，这是数月前那位原“二号”负责人销声匿迹时就确定的事情。游星有点担心对方的“本体”的情况，不知道尤贝尔会将它放在何处。但在原躯壳不在的情况下，又不借助网络，除了“本体”卡片外很难有足够的运算空间承载他们的意识，理论上那张卡应该会在这个机械堆的某处，作为外部存储器被读取，提供足量的空间。

十代却干笑了几声道出了最坏的结果：“那个啊……已经被尤贝尔拆了。”

“……”

“其实她自己后来也很后悔，因为那里头被放进了一个超强的电磁波发射器，卡片一被摧毁，小玩意儿就自动钻进主机发射信号，她不敢动设备，怕伤到我，也就没法停下信号，只能把网络加密做到登峰造极，但显然，还是被你们找到了位置。说实话，我都不知道我们的‘卡’里头还有这种东西，那家伙究竟做了多少预见啊。”

当事人抱怨的口气好似并不紧张，旁听者却无法放松下来。尤贝尔明显铁了心要把十代关在这里，连续销毁“二号”原有的栖身处，将唯一的数据牢牢控制在眼前大量的无法一次性带走的电子设备中。外面的情况暂时不明，然而时间再流逝下去，尤贝尔随时可能回来，和那个某种意义上已将疯狂融进行为准则的原负责人对峙，则可谓下下之策。

“怎么了，游星？不要考虑什么危险的事情啊，尤贝尔很难对付的。”被十代的声音拉回神智，游星意识到对方的语气里竟然还带着点笑意。“不，哎？认真的？那家伙没告诉你吗？”十代似是对他凝重的情绪感到吃惊，停止了卖关子，“不用担心啦，那个不知道做了多少预见的家伙，给我们每个人都另做了张备用卡片，好像连负责人都瞒着。”

游星眨眨眼，理解情况后觉得假如他们当下是在以人类的外形面对面交流，他可能会控制不住自己一拳揍过去，不如说现在他就想跃迁到几千米外先揪出某个喜欢戴红帽子的人类揍一顿。“等等……你知道我现在能读到你想法吧？冷静啊游星，你揍过来我会丢数据的绝对会丢数据的！而且我原来也不知道那家伙还干了这种事啊，差点都以为没可能记得你们了……呃……”

“……你还有什么事情想瞒下去吗，十代前辈？”

“……这个又不是什么关键的东西……尤贝尔的作风你多少也知道，她把‘卡’销毁是为了方便把我大部分记忆删掉，只留下关于她的部分……这个样子。我原来的‘卡’是羽翼栗子球，也是托那个精灵的福，得以及时备份数据在备用卡里，然后趁尤贝尔不注意，慢慢给我补齐了原有的记忆内容。”

叙述很平淡，但以人类的情况来比喻，这种事就相当于灵魂被不讲道理地撕碎，自己再用漫长的时光一点一点修补回来。他们不是人类，能够抵抗人类抵抗不了的伤害，却拥有与人类相同的情绪与感应，也不知是幸运还是不幸。游星叹了口气，生不起气来，松开了手。他身后的铁门发出轻响，应是已开，然后面前的机器吐出了一张卡片——通常怪兽，E・HERO ネオス，单由外表判断与普通的决斗怪兽卡没有任何区别。转移速度如此之快，可见十代也是早有准备，游星取出卡套，小心收好卡片，扭身疾步出了房间。

他和十代交流时靠的是电信号直传，实际时间的流逝远远小于感官时间，从他接触机器到松手所花的可能连一个毫秒都不到，所以出门看到守门精灵还在提着影丸手下的脖子实属正常。游星冲过走廊拾起枪，扬手打烂了墙面电线，切断未拥有确切实体的精灵依赖的电力能量系统。断电导致走廊的灯光全数熄灭，机器人的影子也消失了，男人重重倒在地上，整个地下室的一小部分系统陷入瘫痪。游星不确定这样做会不会招致索加的诅咒，但一定会引起尤贝尔的注意，便没有多余时间管来自学院的那些人。他用最快的速度飞奔过走道，躲开陷阱，远远退进暗夜的掩护中。

不多时断电的走廊间又响起了微弱的脚步声，黑暗里，一双松绿眸子亮得诡异。来人对铁门前昏迷不醒的男人视若无睹，径直转开门把踏入死路房间。这个房间的供电系统跟走廊的显然不是同一套，机械都还在温顺地运行着，来人沉默地走上前，仰头查看。

微光映照下可以看出，这人的外貌极年轻，似清秀少年，也似俊美少女，而在确认关在那堆东西里的灵魂当真离去后，那张十分好看的面容因愤怒剧烈扭曲起来。倘若有清醒的目击者在场，这必定会成为其终身难忘的景象：娇小人形爆出非人蝠翼，裸露的皮肤一半染上血紫一半变作焦黑，抬起的脸庞更似鬼魅，橙绿异色瞳灼灼闪烁，血红的第三只眼从额头睁开。“决斗学院……”低沉女声念叨着，转音处分外妩媚，恶魔族精灵唇角勾起空灵微笑，空气绷张，仿若强对流天气爆炸前的一触即发。

注：部分名词解释：

“拯救派”与“降临派”：第2章解释ETO时已经提到，以防万一还是再解释一下；ETO在《三体》原作中为伊文斯创建的组织（本文中则是设定由达姿创建），成员皆为知晓三体人将要入侵地球但并没有抵触情绪的地球人类——且《三体》原文中这些人多是高级知识分子。但也有立场的不同，大体分为“拯救派”和“降临派”（后期还有“幸存派”，但没啥存在感）；“拯救派”对三体世界拥有宗教性质的感情，崇拜一个真实存在的外星文明，但这种宗教里负有拯救职责的不是“神”而是教徒，他们主要寄希望于解决三体问题来解决三体世界生存环境恶劣的问题，原作代表人物申玉菲（第一部就挂了）；“降临派”则更好理解一点，主要是因各种理由——经历、思想、情感等——对“人类”失望、对人性的“黑暗”深恶痛绝而想要毁灭“肮脏”的地球人类种族的人，他们对外星文明甚至没什么了解或期待，只是想借其之手消灭人类，原作代表人物伊文斯（第一部就挂了）、潘寒（第一部就挂了）；ETO的精神领袖叶文洁我个人觉得比较微妙，应该是降临派但是又感觉她其实没想毁灭地球人，而且对外星文明寄托了过分美好的想象，认为更高级的文明具有更完美的道德观，希望他们降临是希望他们能引导愚昧的人类——这个角度又有点拯救派的思想意味了——当然，这仅是我的个人理解，说实话《三体》三部曲的大多数人物在我看来都有种蜜汁自视甚高和蜜汁偏执，我搞不懂他们也不太喜欢他们_(:з」∠)_


	8. Ⅰ-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019/3/28

7.

男孩儿到得稍早，便先坐在喷泉池沿上等待。就天气来说他穿的长袖夹克衫似乎热了点，但他毫不介意地暴露在阳光下，托腮眨动浅蓝瞳眸。来自长空的恒星光芒并无云翳遮挡，直直倾洒在他面上，却仍不能对他的眼睛造成影响。

“游吾——”

未见其人先闻其声，男孩一骨碌爬起来拍拍屁股，扬手朝远远跑来的人挥了挥算作招呼：“嗨！游马！”

“前辈啊叫前辈！”一路小跑过来的男孩不高兴地扁着嘴，尽管外表上看他才是更小的那个。站定后他忙不迭地扭头，神色似在找人，惹得另一人也不由自主地跟着他的目光一同四处张望。

“完蛋了，我把鲨妹丢了，鲨鱼会杀了我的。”四下找寻无果，游马面上出现了非常悲壮的表情，双手抱头仰天长啸。游吾从不在启动状态的喷泉处收回视线，想了想还是没有提醒，憋着笑看女子自阻挡视野的石雕后悠悠晃出，一巴掌打在游马脑门上。

“谁丢了谁啊？下次别跑那么快。”神代璃绪收回手前似是无意地多揉了几下，方才转身微笑着对游吾伸出手：“你好，榊游吾，我是神代璃绪，游马的监护人之一。”

“我知道您，原本是贝卡斯先生的秘书来着对吧？”游吾与她握手，游马在旁边不开心地嘀咕了一句：“凭什么对鲨妹就是敬语”。

“游马，我觉得以我们之间的交情，用敬语太生疏了，你说是不？”游吾刷地绽开个笑脸，语气熟络地搭上游马肩膀，后者则瞪了回来：“哦，那你们对游星哥他们怎么就是敬语？”

“哎说起游星前辈，我本来以为会是他来看着我们，结果你带了监护人来啊。”

“Astral说游星哥另有任务。”丝毫没注意到话题已经被转移了，游马认真地回答，游吾装模作样地看了看游马身后，点了点头。其实他并不能感应到Astral的存在，应该说，只有与“ZEXAL”系统相关的人们才有权限与那个存在交流，而能够随时随地“看到”他，更是九十九游马的特权。

“那么汇报情况，我从昨天到今晨把童实野和舞网都找了一遍，没有收获。”游吾摊开手，说完就对上了璃绪不赞同的神情，仿佛在无声地谴责出了这种事你怎么还敢独自到处乱晃，他装作没看见的样子别开了视线，“好消息是游斗出门前没带走超量龙的卡，现在我把它和同调龙放在一起，万一真出现了最坏的情况那只精灵不会到目前还那么安静。不过‘卡’都不在他身上也使得我们没有退路了。游斗一直没有联络，大概处在信号屏蔽特别厉害的地方。”

“心园里可能的地方也全部找过了，没有收获。”游马回馈自己这边的情况。他们昨天还差点得罪了天城菲卡市长，只为了将政府不联网的地下设施搜索一遍，最后还是九十九一马先生出面解决了问题。游马很惊讶他父亲与天城市长似是旧识，只是，仍然没能找到他们要找的东西。

小男孩们挫败地对视一眼。游吾揉了揉鼻尖，犹豫地开口：“其实我这边有一件事，不确定会不会有联系……前天，就是游斗失踪那天，有两个我们的朋友也不见了一段时间。告诉我这件事的是其中一个人的妹妹，她在那天白天询问我有没有看到她哥哥，说到处都找不到，手机也关机，但到晚上时又跟我讲没事了，她哥哥和我们另一个朋友一起回来了。我昨天忙着到处搜索，后来才想起这件事，就又问了他们，结果发现时间好像对得上，而且，我手机上有一通来自那个兄长的已接来电，时间是前天早上，但那时我在打电动……所以我推测很可能是游斗替我接了，然后他就出门和我们那两个朋友见面去了，然后……就失去联系了。可昨晚我问了那俩人，他们却说自己只是不小心在网吧里玩了太久，我觉得以他们的个性做出这种事有点奇怪，就一直追问有没有见过游斗，他们想了好一会最后说非要说有奇怪的地方，就是不知为什么脑子里老是冒出一个词……‘融合’。”

“十代哥？”游马迷惑地开口。

“果然你第一反应也是这个吗……”游吾撇下了眉梢，做了个无奈的鬼脸，“我不觉得这个是指十代前辈，毕竟……”

那人自己也还没解除失踪状态。

“这个不一定。”璃绪收回观察四周的目光，回头迎上两个孩子诧异的眼神，开口的语气平静又有力，“我不是说这件事跟游城十代本人有关，而是……想一想，你们每一个人的背后……”

她没有说下去，清亮眼眸里却明明白白地写出了答案。游吾渐渐露出恍然大悟的神色，游马也在另一个无形之音的提醒下领悟了璃绪的弦外之音。

D.A.，决斗学院，“碎片二号”原负责团队大部分人员目前所在之处。

TFP发展至今的历程远非一帆风顺，相反却有许多坎坷。“二号”当年的制作过程就颇为一波三折，堪比“三号”的早年监护者更替过程。

十五年前，包括了后来的“二号”团队在内的一批人正式开始了“ARC-V计划”，但不到半年便宣告失败。那次失利，特别是赤马零伊的身亡，使得承担计划的团队分裂。痛失爱女的赤马零王擅自销声匿迹，带走了自己主导的质量投影研究相关的所有资料，剩下的人员也无了工作方向。眼看TFP第二小组即将解散，在这个当口，那个人出现了。

她自称“尤贝尔”，没有背景，身份干净到诡异，却精通一些出人意料的知识，并带来了一种新的“原型”，为即将被叫停的项目重新规划了研究方向，将人们再次凝聚起来。自然而然地，这位仿佛从天而降的救星成为了实际上的小组领导者，至最终的“二号”负责人。

两年后，在新的团队的努力下，“碎片二号”人格数据建立完毕。同年，决斗学院主要建筑开始兴建，并以一种极高的效率落成，次年即开始招生。但其实学校只是衍生产物，一切皆是TFP的一部分，D.A.背后的董事会与部分教师的人选，从最开始便早已定好。

所谓孽缘……吧？男孩儿走过长廊时想。他当下的位置高出地面不少，单侧悬空的走廊被样式简洁大方的石柱栏杆半围起，引颈下望可看到葱郁森林，平视则能隐约望见一座依山而建的巨大建筑的方尖石柱与三色圆顶——决斗学院主要教学楼。他短暂驻足，因眼前所见记起了昨天凌晨那幢楼忽然传出的警铃声，那个信号不在他的预料范围内，使他警戒到现在，一度责备自己太专注于任务所指而疏忽了对其他阵营的提防，但时间过去够久了，应该可以断定那并不是针对他的。接着他又想起由于这个小意外，昨天谨慎地没有进行例行的联络，眼下自己跟那人断连已经超过四十八个小时了，虽然未达到以往断连的最高时间记录，但也足够异常到引起对方的担忧。他环视空无一人的长廊，脚步不停地向一端走去，琢磨起留言的内容，该如何用最小量的数据包解释清楚状况。

而后他骤然顿步。拐角另一边隐隐传来不稳的呼吸声与急促的步伐声，男孩眸光暗沉，判断出来者仅有一人。下一刹做出决定，他双手插进衣兜，继续不紧不慢地往前走，呈现一副清晨散步般的轻松模样。转过拐角，他有些许吃惊，并不是意外与来人打了个照面，而是意外来人的身量颇为瘦小。

那个老秃鬼终于继初中部之后连小学部也不放过了吗？不甚礼貌地腹诽着，他冲孩子微笑一下，点点头就要错过，但小男孩却叫住了他，语气不太平稳：“红班的前辈，大早上的在这里做什么？”

他保持笑容，动作自然地转身，垮下肩膀透露出种耐心等待的意味：“散步，你也是吗，蓝班的后辈？”

礼貌的孩子应该立刻读懂他的身体动作，顺坡答一句“是的，真巧”，随后客气地道别并各自去“散步”，相安无事。但蓝制服的小男孩显然没有当个好孩子的意愿，反而冷哼一声：“我才不像前辈那么无所事事呢。”

让人困扰。他不易察觉地皱皱眉，本身他就不怎么喜欢小孩，也不想对付他们，用自己有需要帮教授做的工作作为脱身的由头如何？反正老秃鬼有一出演一出，这里的学生基本都被他委托过“任务”——只是从来没人真正被信任罢了。

“好吧，”他假笑一声，惟妙惟肖地模仿一般学生在接到“特殊任务”时的倨傲神情，“其实我也不是那么无所事事，教授那边，有一点事情拜托给我了哟。”

小孩肉眼可见地瞪大了碧绿双瞳，看上去更加忿忿不平了：“哦，是关于才抓住的那个人吧。”

抓住的人？初中生外表的男孩感到了疑惑，教授暗地里笼络决斗学院的学生给自己做事差不多是个公开的秘密，但从来也不会勉强，不加入的学生只当这些活动是不太想拿到明面上的开小灶之类的东西，又为什么会需要“抓人”？不过他沉住了气，只是轻哼一声歪过头，透了点似笑非笑的高傲神情，好似自己才是掌握信息无可奉告的那方。

对面的小孩握拳砸进掌心，不负他所望地由着不快情绪快速嘀咕道：“可恶啊，明明是我先发现的，教授也说了随意对战，凭什么我就得把机会让给‘军团’？那些只会靠质量投影暴力抓人的家伙，一开始就根本不打算用决斗打败‘ZARC’嘛！”

某个预料之外的代词被突然提起，饶是他也悚然一惊，好在蓝制服孩子情绪不佳，完美无视了他倏忽的颤抖。强行平复心绪，初中生终于正视面前的小学生，目光扫描其制服胸口，记下“紫云院素良”这个姓名。

“这样做效率更高吧，怎么，你很想跟‘ZARC’对战？”男孩儿重新挂回假笑，面不改色状若普通闲聊。名叫素良的孩子挑高眉毛，放在年幼者身上应是可爱的动作却被他做得充满挑衅气息：“前辈不知道吗？‘ZARC’是连教授都承认其强大的决斗者，想要跟强者对决，是人之常情吧？”

“说的也是。”根据语调与表情初步判断出素良没有说谎，他稍稍侧开身体，摆出副随时会宣告走人的姿态，“但很可惜教授指派我做的事情与这位强者并无关系，我不是太方便透露，你真的那么好奇我要去干什么吗？”

如他预料，一听面前的人跟自己关心的东西毫无瓜葛，素良几乎是马上失去了兴趣，冷淡地进行基本的礼节性道别后便与他错身而过。不论孩子还是成人，人类一般不会在意自己不感兴趣的事的特质还真是方便，省去了编排借口与伪造证据的麻烦。他慢慢呼气，目不斜视地朝和另一人相反的方向行进，举止自若，未流泄半点情绪的波动起伏，头脑中却不可遏制地开始思考：

游矢吗？不会的，出动的是欧贝里斯克军团，那些学生太过高调，纵使拥有质量投影也不可能从赤马零儿眼睛底下抓人，那么就是游斗或游吾……

……还是被情绪左右了，没能足够冷静，方才应该多套些那个小鬼的话。男孩对自己感到一丝生气，略微加快脚步，经由扶梯离开这座人迹罕至的半废弃校舍。走进森林时他已在心中自行多排了一个任务，优先度与首要目标同级，但在它们之上，当前还有一件最为紧急的事项。

他隔着未及落叶的树冠注视晴朗天空，阳光透过缝隙而下，在那眼睛里散作与常人所视的金白光芒不同的理解模式。可见光区段的频率的电磁波是无法使用的，干扰太大，而且他距离终端不近，为了确保信息能够抵达，低频长波才是优先选择。虽然低频电磁波有限时间内可携带的信息量极小，但本来他也不希望倘若有人拦截了消息能读出什么东西。男孩抱住一棵较高的树，敏捷地爬至顶，攀住主干末端，勉强满意于绕开了大部分障碍物。他踌躇一秒，还是只打算简单报个平安。不过通讯机能将将开启，滞留的消息就一涌而入，他赶紧发出预定短信，再度关闭通讯，手一松直直坠进青草地面，紧张地多感应了片刻，确认无引起多余注意后方松下神经，空出思绪对付来自那人的留言。留言附加的发送时间分为好几个时段，有几条佐证了他的猜想，他仔细读了那几条短信，粗略扫过其他内容为担忧与关心的短信，又在倒数第三封上多停滞了一秒——那则短消息的遣词造句十分格格不入，提到了一对认识他的双胞胎女孩，发件时间为昨天下午。

男孩的步伐刹住了。他正打算穿越森林去往靠海的红宿舍，刚路过建立在林中湖畔的蓝宿舍，这会儿沉默地读着来自另一人的疑问驻足在了林间小道上。少顷，他侧转走至水边，低头望向自己的倒影。湖中影子身着非特等生的统一红色制服，欧亚混血特征的五官与剪得很短的栗发看上去平平无奇，属于不特意记忆就会转眼遗忘的那类人，胸前铭牌则刻着一个镜面反转了的英语名字：Joe Smith.

他歪过脑袋。有半秒钟的时间影子乱了，但周围没有风，水面也很平静。变化的影子里一瞬显现了一个完全不同的少年：显眼的粉紫短发，紫色长风衣，红外套披肩般张扬地扣在肩上，同为紫色的眼睛由镜面漠然回视。若有人有所了解，一定会察觉到这个少年的五官与榊游矢、榊游斗和榊游吾高度相似；而事实上，他们的身形与体重数据也重合得惊人，仿如刻意的人为设计。

只是半秒，不起眼的“Joe Smith”又站在了湖边，歪头盯视与自己一模一样的倒影。“眼见为实”，然而人类得以“看见”事物，仅仅是因为事物表面反射的光进入了眼睛，那么假设一个苹果可以全方位模拟一个橘子的反射光数据，人类也会“看见”一个橘子，而非苹果的吧，是这个道理对吗？

再三确认自己的光学幻象毫无破绽后，真名榊游里的男孩后退一步，脚步一转继续向目的地前进。

不动游星倚靠天桥阶梯墙壁，微微低头注视地面，由着身畔人来人往。他在散热，或者用人性化的描述，是在暂且休憩。谨慎起见，他从郊外回来时先进入了一家确定可以掌握全部监控情况的小旅店，等到天亮才随早高峰人潮进入城区。目前为止还无异状，他右手插在衣兜，指尖轻轻搭在一枚薄薄的卡片上，允许另一人透过他的眼睛与耳朵观察外界情况。

“说起来你的摩托呢？”

这种做法本出于体谅对方憋闷了太久的心情，但似乎引发了不必要的兴致。游城十代一直勉强运作着思考区域企图共享处理游星收集的所有信息，被多次提醒现在的载体不适合思维活动，这么做只会造成过热甚至烧坏元件也只意思意思收敛了一丁点，仍不屈不挠地发送电信号跟游星聊天。

“放在游戏前辈家的车库里，另外，比起摩托它更像是实验阶段的‘D轮’。”

“那个新型决斗盘的构想？不过我好像就见过你用过那一回。”

“毕竟还在实验阶段——十代前辈请休息一下，不然我只能就近找个冰柜把你丢进去了。”

“游星，有没有人说过你根本不懂怎么开玩笑？”

“我没有开玩笑。”

不知是否出于话题被强制结束的不满，十代往游星的听觉处理中枢扔了个强刺激，信息转换以后成为一声巨大的叹息。

“你还是老样子。”

“十代前辈也是。”

其实算起来，这只是他们第三次“见面”。

“碎片三号”完成于九年前，同一时间回溯半个月十代刚刚自决斗学院“毕业”。之后这位毕业生便行踪不定，偶尔回童实野附近也直奔学院岛，进行短暂的例行检查后继续浪迹天涯；而游星在生活环境的选择上恰好相反，一直驻扎童实野市，单就这一点看二人几乎没有交集的机会。他们第一次见面也的确均未出自己愿，而是因被KONAMI委托了相同的任务。

七年前，第二名破壁人现身，名为拉菲鲁的男人戳穿了面壁者帕拉多克斯的真面目：以“研究‘时空穿梭’回到过去，在一切开始前先抹杀达姿·亚特兰蒂斯”为幌子，背地里研究利用相对时间诱导恒星提前衰亡的方式，打算将太阳、将全太阳系作为赌注，与三体人谈判。目的暴露的帕拉多克斯借助ZONE研发的生化机械冲出重围，于PDC的追捕下逃亡到了童实野市。虽然旗下的国际幻象社的CEO被PDC指定为全球仅有的四位面壁者之一，KONAMI与PDC的关系却一向给人以微妙的感觉，然而此次，它们站在了同一阵线上。KC接受总部授意，特派了特殊人员协助PDC拘捕帕拉多克斯，以防对城市环境造成过大破坏。被派遣者便是当时TFP的成果结晶，“碎片”一号、二号和三号。

这是“碎片”们头一次聚到一起，而三名似人非人的少年最终也成功完成了任务。帕拉多克斯则在由PDC押送去纽约接受审判的途中遭飞机失事坠亡，经对黑匣子的分析发现，事故为这位前面壁者使用植入自体内因此未被缴获的生化机械诱导发生，他的遗言是“克洛佛多就是个疯子，人类的未来不能交给那种东西……我们完了”。出于保护剩余的面壁者的考虑，此信息未向公众公开，帕拉多克斯的行为被解释为畏罪自杀。大部分人接受了这个说法，并表示即使他没有自杀，听过那样灭绝人性的计划后也无人不会想用石头砸死他。

早高峰已接近结束，KC大楼门口行人寥寥。身着休闲运动衫的男人排在几个西装革履的员工身后走近玻璃门，惹得保安们多看了几眼。他友好地冲人们笑了笑，验证虹膜与指纹通过，走过前台时顺手取下值班人员恰到时机递出的磁卡，道谢并刷卡进了贵宾电梯。这部电梯没有楼层按钮，只遵循磁卡信息，直接将客人送至社长授意之处。

电梯停稳后男人走出来，不太熟悉环境似的多观察了一会周围，旋即露出恍悟表情往对面的墙上敲了敲。一道与墙壁融合得天衣无缝的金属门无声滑开，露出里侧巨大空间，待他进入，感应门自动滑回关闭。这是个奇妙的房间，没有太多设施，天花板、墙壁、地面却刻满了电路，封在透明的高分子材料下，链接到房间另头占据大半墙面的显示屏。空间中细密直线排列齐整，不时交织闪烁，透出一种尖端科技独有的精细而傲慢的美感，让人产生自己也变成了一个电子元件的错觉，应该说，整个房间本身就是一台庞大的超级计算机。

已经有人先到。显示屏前有两名少年，一个坐在一把普通办公转椅上，另一个站在旁边，好像在讨论什么，人类的姿态与体积巨大的计算机对比起来显得分外渺小，但看清两人模样后，男人登时觉得占据全屋的机械变成了某种粗糙而不成型的物件，仿佛幼儿随手揉搓的泥巴放在了大师精美绝伦的雕塑旁边。没时间给他多做感想，男人身边响起了一个属于女性的冷淡嗓音：“早上好，九十九先生。”

男人转过身，露出微笑向从旁侧沙发上起身的人们问好：“早上好，霍普金斯女士，榊先生。”

榊游胜微笑回来，与九十九一马握了握手随意寒暄了两句，蕾贝卡瞥了眼手表，向显示屏方向走了几步。十代注意到其他人的动作，试图站起来，游星拉了他一把，低声说不用太勉强。方被录入新躯壳还没彻底习惯的少年不太稳当地扶住椅背，朝后辈做了个似想缓和气氛的鬼脸。

被所有人注视的显示屏亮起，海马濑人冷峻的面容出现其中，目光扫视一圈停留左下角。游星坦然直视回去，平静地报告：“如您所见，‘碎片二号’已回归。”十代有点尴尬地打了个招呼，他一向不怎么擅长和这位社长打交道，这次的事情又确实弄出了些麻烦，好在海马没有说什么，只若提前知晓一般点了下头，便移开视线转向其他成年人。“此次‘二号’的事件、以及正在发生的‘五号’的事件带给了我们一些警醒。”年轻社长的声音不高，然而每一个音节都清晰迫压上听者鼓膜，“之前我们也对这个方案有所考虑，但终究还是没有实行，最近接连发生的事情让我们无法再坐视不理，此次召集你们不是商讨，而是命令：公司将统一收回被称为‘碎片’‘二号’、‘三号’、‘四号’、‘五号’的个体的全部监护权利，并集中交给一位能够保护他们的监护者。”他顿了一下，居高临下地看着其他人惊讶的神色，但未给别人出声的时机：“LEO方面没有意见。本次交接程序由霍普金斯全权负责，不用通知海马乃亚。就这样吧。”话音落下，图像随即消失，显然不管做决定的是社长大人还是其他什么人，都没打算留下斡旋余地。

感应门再一次滑开，还在惊讶的男人们回身正对上一双宁静的紫色眼睛，一旁十代的双目瞬间熠熠生辉，向新来者拼命挥手问好。榊游胜先反应过来，朝蕾贝卡发问：“海马君的意见，是打算把‘碎片’们统一归给武藤双六先生监护吗？”

“不是。”金发女子仅是摇摇头，嘴角扬起一抹笑，望向刚进门的人。武藤游戏往后辈们的方位挥完手，转身面对原“四号”与原“五号”的负责人，白净的少年面容上舒开一个温软微笑。

“‘碎片一号’，武藤游戏，将应要求接收其他‘碎片’们的全部监护权利。”


	9. Ⅰ-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020/1/29

8.

“希望您知道自己在做什么。”

“不劳您费心，我非常清楚。”

荒僻郊外，一人高的野草掩住了不远处半废弃的厂房。浓稠夜色间，微亮的松绿眸子眯成了一条缝，闪过一丝讥诮。

“那么请便。”

站在她对面的是一名身姿高挑的女子，血色晚礼服长裙顺延勾勒身材曲线，下摆在脚旁摊开一滩深暗浓彩。见她确实没有阻挠的意思，女子捏紧手中的卡片，犹豫一瞬后冷笑着插入了魔法陷阱槽。

“您觉得我不敢使用它吗？”女子张开双臂，精致容貌一瞬扭曲，身后光辉大灿，薄弱白雾聚集漩涡，渐次升起一道金色巨门。门扉洞开，内部暗彩波动看不明晰，气势十分惊人，无法想象只是单纯的虚拟投影。

“确实，我为您自掘坟墓的觉悟感到惊叹。”外表看起来只是青少年纪的女性敷衍地回答，漠视大门涌动的黑雾铺延至自己脚下。她的对手发出一阵讽笑，五官因狂热近乎融化。“为了我的族人，万死不辞。”长裙女子说，“啊，不好意思，您没有背负任何东西，恐怕理解不了吧？”

松绿色眼睛慢腾腾地挪动视线，好似终于肯正视对面的人。少女慢条斯理地将对方从头打量到脚，末了升起一抹打量虫豸般的怜悯。

“将希望寄托在那种生物身上，您的族群实在称不上富有智慧呢。”

“是吗？我倒是觉得如果只会招致灭亡，所谓自诩的‘智慧’也不过是愚蠢的傲慢罢了，生存才是文明的第一要务呢，您说对不对？”

“……您说的是。”少女的唇畔勾起一抹温滑假笑，眼中却杀气大盛，“那么，尽管我的世界只留下了这微不足道的细小残片，为了我能继续生存下去，也还是请您去死吧。”

她的身周仿佛散出一种无形气场，黑雾畏惧似的退却，只敢在她不远处打转。长裙女子不可置信地瞪大了眼，口唇哆嗦，断续吐露疑问：“您……并没有完全降维？？”

“毕竟我保留了些愚蠢的傲慢，不像您那样全心信任他们。”少女仍带着侵略性的微笑，眸间写满了肃杀寒意，“请继续决斗吧，这可是您亲手、为自己挑选的送葬仪式呢，您说对不对？”

开什么玩笑。

瓷器破裂的尖利脆音荡涤狭小卧室，别所惠麻如梦初醒，惊觉自己的双手颤抖不止。她久久注视着被打翻在地的咖啡杯，缓慢握起双手收到胸口，颤抖如投石水面漾起的圈圈涟漪，逐波蔓延至全身上下。

开什么玩笑？

笔记本电脑维持着播放结束的黑屏界面，如在冷静等待主人下一个指令。谋生工具这种冰冷的忠诚一贯给予网络猎人稳定的安心感，当前却因随之而来的刻板与不近人情无法安抚她恐慌的内心。

那是什么东西？

前一日的清晨她完成了一个匿名的委托，钱货两清，本以为这单生意就此结束，却在下午打开电脑时发现了一封地址被藏匿了的邮件，内容只有“注意你的行为”一句似警告似威胁的话语。不服气的黑客追踪了一番，在没能得出确定的结果时隐约直觉可能与刚接的生意有关。被她破解之处的坐标位于接近舞网的童实野郊区偏远的荒野，正好也打算出门采购生活用品，她便开车绕去那一带观察了一下。彼时夕阳将落，荒草萋萋，别所只远远望见一个废弃多年的工厂旧址。时间已晚，不打算靠近，又不愿毫无作为，她指挥了一只自己改造的微型无人机潜入那座建筑，前往信号发出的地方。但半途中无人机就失去了联络。遭此挫折猎人冷静下来，考虑一下觉得背后的情况兴许比较复杂，自己还是不蹚浑水为妙，便收手离开，将此事搁置脑后。

而后到了今日，她打开电脑，意外收到了之前失联的无人机传回的画面。录像断断续续，但依然可看出废厂内部大有乾坤。最初一段的画面暂停在一扇门旁，别所快进一番，直至看到一个全身包裹得很严实的魁梧男人冲了过来，然后被一个骤然冒出的鬼影卡住脖子提到了半空。她咽下一声惊叫，看到另一个相对较小的身影紧跟着冲过来，打开门闪了进去，无人机也在对方关门前飞速冲入门后，显然信号发出点在门后或更远的地方。之后的环境很暗，依稀可见进来的人活动了几下，就回身出了房间，无人机则似乎悬停在了天花板上，画面不再变动。别所等了一会，消化着看到的东西，待她稍事冷静，正打算再快进时，屏幕上门扉重新开启，一个纤细人影踏入摄像范围，随后——

年轻的黑客无法移开目光。后面的录像不长，因为没过多久无人机就电量不足，中断了摄影。她双手撑着桌面，直勾勾盯视业已陷入黑暗的显示屏，许久才记起卸力，不知怎么办的手胡乱摸向桌角的咖啡杯，直接打落了它。她呆立原处，又过了好一会儿，才缓缓蹲身，一点点收拾瓷杯的碎片。

强迫自己不回想方才画面的努力不甚成功，别所惠麻用空余的手捂住嘴唇，似欲将行将崩溃的呼喝声扼死在喉咙里。那不是常人——那东西甚至不能称作人类。她控制不住地忆起录像里人影化作背展蝠翼的恶魔的画面，不甚清晰的画质下一双亮得诡异的眼睛令人毛骨悚然。那是什么东西？当真该存在吗？这个世界出了什么问题？她机械地重复捡拾动作，直至不稳的手指间掉落一块较大的瓷片，发出又一声破裂脆响。猎人倏然惊跳起来，而电脑也在此时发出了收到邮件的提示音，恐惧升腾前别所习惯性地望向屏幕，看清发件地址后忽地冷静下来，如牢牢抓死了一杆救命稻草，得以浮出水面大口呼吸。对的，不管这个时代变成什么样，其实都与她无关……

别所惠麻打开邮箱，并无意外地阅读着表示同意的回函。她还足够年轻，也足够优秀，足以加入“弧线摇篮”。申请已被通过，她即将抛弃这个时代。浏览过机构为自己安排的冬眠日期，黑客轻轻敲下确认的回复。对她来说，父母业已去世的现下，她仅有的牵挂只是同父异母的哥哥，而她知道对方寄希望于未来的科技使母亲苏醒，支付了大笔金钱让处于植物人状态的生母接受冬眠，自己也加入了“弧线摇篮”计划。既然亲人打算去往未来，那么她也无了留滞此时此地的理由。

我们未来再见吧，哥哥，希望那会是一个美好的未来。别所注视着角落里瓷杯的碎片，毫不犹豫地按下了电脑的自毁键。几根特制的电热丝收到信号，于内部将笔记本的关键硬件尽数烧毁，网络猎人的交易记录、资料与私藏，她的成就、秘密、恐惧，短短一分钟后尽数化为几道不起眼的焦痕。然后，这里只剩下别所惠麻。

女子细细查看，确认电脑已彻底损坏后舒了口气，一脸轻松地将它丢进了一个独立的垃圾袋，转身去收拾衣橱间不多的私人物品。随后的几天中，直至彻底离开时，她都不再理会墙边碎裂一地的瓷杯。

廊间内壁乳白，顶灯明亮得有点过分，中年男子稍感不适般眯起眼睛，对引路护士礼貌微笑。男护士是新面孔，举手投足间透着职场新手特有的诚惶诚恐，倒是让人难以生厌。男人放缓步速，不远不近跟在年轻人身后，进入特护病房后示意对方退下。青年低眉顺眼，唯唯诺诺了几声，反身出去并留心带好了门。男人微笑目送无关人员离开，踱步至房间另端，面向病人所在方位，那份堪称慈祥的笑容以一种奇异的形式融化，带上了使人不寒而栗的诡谲弧度。

“哥哥，”雷克斯·戈德温打着招呼，“别来无恙。”

鲁德格·戈德温没有回应。雷克斯不甚在意，顾自摊开双手：“很遗憾，‘主’撤去帮助后，ETO可利用的资源实在不多了，对‘龙印者’候选们的捕获均以失败告终，看来我们无法完全掌控这场战争了。”

他惋惜似的叹着气，然而神情却看不出丝毫沮丧，扭曲笑意间透着股不正常的狂热：“可以肯定的是，不会是现在，毕竟不论‘这边’的同伴还是‘那边’的对手，已确定的人选几乎都因为各种原因进入了冬眠系统；而‘星龙王’的人格碎片，也因自身载体的性质，可以很容易地度过漫长的时间。”

他本注视鲁德格阖上的眼睛，这会儿目光稍稍一低，落到了其空荡荡的左袖。雷克斯隐约记得那支小臂的肌肉形状，定格在最后一瞥的惊恐之间，但更早的状况他就记不起了。作为兄弟，他们从小一起长大，加入军队、加入研究院也结伴同行，日复一日的四目相对中察觉不出对方如何一点一点改变成现今模样。他记得更清晰的是哥哥左手臂上与生俱来的奇特胎记，深红印痕大而规整，形如远古图纹，仿佛精心规划的刺青。那是他们得以进入PDC、得以接触TFP的理由，也是他们得以一窥“真实”、进而选择今天这条道路的推力。

“如此庞大的文明，也不过徒留如此悲惨的结局，仍存活的文明，不择手段，疯狂地寻求苟延残喘的方法，这副模样还真是让人想要发笑。”雷克斯摇了摇头，“结局既然已经注定，我们何不选择有尊严地死去？拼尽全力，同胞自相残杀，除了暴露愚昧无知外还能得到什么。”

他回想十五年前的事故，人类的愚蠢错误，付出生命去埋单的年轻女性；以及不肯吸取教训，于三年后又犯了类似错误的同一批人。他自那时起便明白了，所谓“人性”远比他能想象的更不堪一击，人们歌咏的光鲜亮丽下，败絮其中，黑暗深不可测。即便单独个人可能展现出多么璀璨的光辉，也照不透整个种族的重重劣根。

而这个种族毫不犹豫地撕破曾自我沉醉的美丽外衣，露出软弱而丑陋的獠牙，这样难看地挣扎着，只妄图寻求一丝一缕的生存缝隙。殊不知，所有道路的尽头皆仅有灭亡罢了。

“这样的人类，实在是很可怜啊，可怜得让人想帮他们解脱，你说是吗，哥哥？”

鲁德格有了动静。一双具有深黑眼白、银色瞳孔的异常眼睛缓缓张开，同时一星荧光自那尚保持完好的右臂下浮现——若此时掀开病人右手的病服袖口，将看到一个刻入皮肤般的图纹，粗大线条不自然地扭曲，占满整条小臂，盘成简单而生动的蜘蛛形状，正散发出莹莹紫光。

“那个”正从鲁德格的身体里打量着他的兄弟。

雷克斯还在笑，他靠近兄长的躯体，抬步间隙中用着几乎是轻快的语气说：“让我们一起救赎这个世界吧，哥哥。”

他在病床边止步，单手抚胸，神色稍稍转正，慢言道：“有植物人进行冬眠的案例成功了，说明这项技术已经成熟，请和我一道，共赴未来吧。”

你·可·快·闭·嘴·吧。

一字一顿敲下语句，神代凌牙恶狠狠地戳上发送键。裹挟明显愠怒的文字窜进光纤，瞬息之间几经流转，砸了屏幕那端的收件人一脸。

两秒后，手机震动了几声，凌牙却懒得查看。考虑到他和对话框另一头顶着幼稚的玩具小火车头像的家伙的关系，多半是被回敬了什么看上去就极为欠揍的表情包之类的，不必急着给自己找不愉快。

小火车的真名叫托马斯·阿克雷德，但很长一段时间里都以不知是怎么得来的绰号“Ⅳ（Four）”自称。凌牙大学时曾和璃绪一起前往美国留学，认识Ⅳ就是那个时候——他们是同个宿舍的室友，后来选择寄宿家庭时又看上了同一家，互不相让的结果是合租，也亏得那间房子是户主闲置的住处，不太介意两个人都住进去——各自回国后，关系一直说不上好还是不好的两人意外地保持了联系；差不多属于无聊时会戳一戳，分享点无关紧要的小事或单纯互相伤害一下，消遣时间的损友。自然，住院期间无事可做的凌牙随手打开了损友的对话框，然后收获了一堆关于“多大的人了居然打架打进医院”的嘲笑。

阳光明媚，透窗而过滤去了部分热量，变作适合眯眼享受的和煦温度。青年却无心偷片刻闲暇，大步向前显得急不可耐。他伤得不重，本想昨日出院，却因胞妹的担忧多留下观察了一天。其实更该担心的是现在的情况吧，凌牙苦笑着想，袭击他的人掌握的能力相当蹊跷，似乎能感应那群被称为“numbers”的精灵，凌牙只是刚入组时与“No.19”呆过一段极短的时间，都被他捕捉到了。

“ZEXAL”系统建立于“ARC-V计划”失败后的次年，那时凌牙还只是中学生，因此关于计划早期的一些事情他都是后来听说的。最初的负责人有三位，吸取之前被赤马零王带走关键信息的教训，三位负责人的研究成果被要求向彼此公开，故而，他们很快便由于对其中一位的思路产生不同见地发生了争吵。被推到争论中心的即是后来“四号”的负责人九十九一马先生，而在另两位同事一位表示支持一位表示反对的情况下，整个项目最终采纳了一马的意见。据说，反对的那位负责人对此极为不满，没过多久就脱离了计划；而另一位表示了支持的，也在差不多的时间忽然失踪。两件事是否具有联系，无人敢于定论，九十九一马最终成为了“四号”唯一的负责人。他那个引发了争论的思路，凌牙只知道大概与“Astral”有关——“碎片四号”真正的建立在六年前，早先长达八年的时间中，“ZEXAL”系统一直在运行调试的是代号为“Astral”的人工智能，这阵耗时相当久的试运行结束后，九十九一马才从“Astral”的程序间进行筛选与修改，组成了“四号”的主人格——更背后的东西则就不清楚了。对凌牙而言，他也不太在意这些早过去的与己无关的纠葛。

青年抽空瞥了眼手机，果然看到了一个正在狂笑的人的动图。黑着脸打开对话框，凌牙正想着怼什么回去，火车头又嗡地一声冒出一个新的聊天气泡。新消息使青年的手指停顿了一秒，从一个疯狂扇巴掌的动图挪开点击了一个布满问号的图片，再考虑半秒后他又将扇巴掌图补了上去，并一道发送了个竖着中指指向门外表示“快滚”的表情包。

他故作轻松的不正经态度得到了另一方的配合，Ⅳ回了一串心碎的图标并矫揉造作地哀嚎着诸如“我还以为我们是朋友”之类的台词。凌牙一时不太想回话，握着手机看了看窗外。太阳毫无所觉地照耀着21世纪的人类世界，一如它在过去的46亿年里对地球所做的，一如它在未来的400年里将要做的。“未来”，他不是没有考虑过某些选项，只是当真摆到眼前时，人类对“未知”本能的恐慌还是使他不禁感到茫然。该做什么样的选择，该承担什么样的后果，他有觉悟，但仍存犹疑。

因即将待机而暗下去的屏幕上，Ⅳ发出的上一条信息隐约可见：父亲希望我们都进入冬眠系统，凌牙，我可能要去未来了，你呢？

神代凌牙站在窗前，沐浴着阳光，面前是平和而生机勃勃的璀璨世界。他看向天空时双眼没有聚焦，仿佛破开某种表象望进了那背后的不知名之物。自己的选择究竟如何，的确该是时候决定了。他相信自己不会后悔，因为自己的命运，一直都只会掌握在自己的手里。

“游戏，我决定好了。”

听到这句话时武藤游戏刚刚带上病房的门。他这次走的不是正规探视途径，而是KC特别设置的便捷通道，只供了解这间屋子的真相者讨论事情时使用。房间内另有一名探视者，是他最熟悉的亲人，但游戏并未接话，他知道对方现在没有对自己说话。

窗帘拉着，老人的背影在暗淡光线中看起来疲惫而憔悴。游戏犹豫该不该开灯，下一秒看到长辈招了招手——他便走上前，放低声音如害怕打碎某些脆弱的东西：“抱歉，爷爷，刚才有点事，海马君叫我过去了一趟。”

“是十代那孩子的事吗？”武藤双六说，语气非疑问而作肯定。游戏微微低头权当默认，话音仍轻轻的：“他们交给我了。”

“早该如此了。”双六答，言语周折中透出种卸任般的释然。游戏望向病人苍白平静的面容，稍事踌躇，又告诉自己这件事无论如何都是要提起的：“您已经决定好了吗？”

“是的。”老人侧过头，凝视身边孩子隐于晦暗间的侧脸，“从昨天考虑到现在……我知道自己该做什么了。游戏，我想你也有自己该做的事。”

这是在对自己说话，游戏判断出。他缓慢地点了点头，看着爷爷抬起双手，把东西递到自己面前。锁链发出微弱的碰撞声，其上作为吊坠的金属块看上去十分沉重，在微光下泛着黄金制品特有的光泽，立体形状如同倒置的金字塔。游戏沉默地接过千年拼图，毫无迟疑地将锁链戴上脖子。双六看着他，一时无话，尽管那双同样是紫色的眼里满盛着复杂的情绪。

少年抚摸金属冰凉的表面，抬头正视老人欲言又止的目光。少顷，“碎片一号”后退半步，向他长久以来的负责人郑之又重地鞠躬：

“一直以来，真的非常非常感谢您……这是我个人的感情。”

身为长辈者短暂闭目，重新睁开时眼底的情感已沉淀澄清。他温柔地注视自己的亲人，轻言回应：“游戏，不论以后如何，我希望你知道，你一直是、永远都是我最自豪的孙子。”

注：部分名词解释：

“降维”：《三体·死神永生》中，设定宇宙原本是十维空间——此处的维度为数学上的维度，可以想象成这种空间具有十种互相垂直的不同“方向”——之所以变成现在的三维空间，是因为各种超神级文明使用“物理定律”进行战争，改造自身适应低维度，同时对其他文明进行毁灭性的降维打击；这种降维武器一旦使用便无法停止，故宇宙的维度数长久以来不断降低，人类文明所处的时间，正是宇宙主要部分处于三维空间的时间段。


	10. Ⅰ-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020/6/5

**※本文为虚构的同人文，基于虚构的世界观，与现实中的任何组织或企业无任何实际联系。**

9.

“游戏？”

少年顿足，讶异地看向出声招呼他的人。他记得对方，但那时的城之内克也没有这么高，面相也没有这样成熟。

他的头发都剪短了，游戏心想，看上去真的长大了很多。

因为真的过去了很多年，另一个意识从心底与他对话，对于人类而言，足够产生十分明显的变化了。

“真的是游戏吗？”男子匆匆走来，不敢相信般瞪大了眼睛——有那么一会，游戏又能在他身上找到那个冒冒失失的年轻学生的影子了。

你看，另一个我，即使过去了许多年，有些东西也还是没有变化的。

他微笑起来，温和答话：“是的，好久不见，城之内君。”

“真的假的，”城之内叹息着，“超久了哇！不过……你还是没什么变化啊。”他咧嘴一笑，坏心眼地比划了一下游戏与自己的身高差。游戏苦笑一声，顺着寒暄下去：“城之内君倒是又长高了不少呢。”

“但海马那混蛋也一直在长高。”城之内抓抓头发，有点不甘心的样子。游戏心下一紧，轻声问：“你已经……见过海马君了吗？”

“什么意思？”城之内却大为惊讶，“难道说……你这些年来也一直跟他有联络吗？可恶，他居然跟我说找不到你……”

游戏短促地吃惊一秒，又不易察觉地轻叹出声。他应该想到的，当年那场骚动，超出常人理解之事，很难想象海马濑人或其他什么人不会就卷入的无关民众进行善后工作。他心念转动间城之内已经骂完了海马，低头凑近来，悄声问：“你也被要求对当年的事情保密吗？”

“嗯。”游戏想不出还能说什么，转变了话题，“静香小姐还好吗？”

“托你们的福，后来手术很成功，一直到现在都没有再出过什么问题。”提到宝贝妹妹，男子不禁捂着脑后傻笑起来。游戏跟着笑，恍然间犹如多年前他们并肩而立的那些时日，那次风波中他们短暂建立了友谊，后又就此别过。

十七年前，来自埃及的青年向KC递交了挑战书，以自己手上的所谓“神之卡”，赌“碎片一号”的所有权。彼时“碎片一号”将将诞生，且TFP自规划初始便处于相对秘密的状态，故而此事立即引起了KONAMI最高层的重视。令许多人大感意外的是，KC接下了这份莫名的挑战，甚至斥巨资专门打造了一场后来席卷了半个世界的大型游戏比赛。尽管事后再看，这确实大大推动了贝卡斯·J·克洛佛多设计的“决斗怪兽”集换式卡牌游戏的流行，为其成为目前世界上最普遍的娱乐项目之一开了个好头，也为KONAMI带来了数不清的收益；但在当时的情况下，这项举措实在有些胆大过头。甚少有人知晓几张卡片为何值得KONAMI背后的人如此紧张，而唯一接触过真相但立场无关的人员眼下正站在游戏的面前。当年为了给妹妹治疗眼疾、单纯追逐巨额奖金而来的年轻学生，却凭借自身不寻常的实力一路过关斩将闯入决赛圈，甚至在得知游戏的目标后，差一点就帮忙拿到了一张神之卡。他并不理解高维文明残骸、文明间技术交易之类的事情，也不在意他的朋友与常人不同之处，他只有一腔青春热血，为友人肝胆相照，对于那时刚见世不久的游戏而言，这份来自人类的纯粹友谊实在值得珍惜。赛程最后按计划结束在游戏和海马的手里，而人们匆忙分别后，游戏委托海马将自己赢得的奖金全部转让给了城之内。只是从那以后，由于许多秘密必须得到封存，且不愿自身复杂的问题牵扯无辜的朋友，游戏再也没有联系过城之内克也。

城之内的目光转到游戏胸前沉重的金属块上，露了点追忆神色：“你真的是一点都没变啊，另一个游戏还好吗？”

“他一直在听着呢，”游戏笑了笑，“要不要我叫他出来跟你说话？”

“现在不太方便，就不用了，”男子不好意思地抓了抓头发，“知道你们过得还好我就安心了——啊。”注意到不远处高大的黑衣人们不耐烦的催促，城之内急急地掏出手机：“游戏，你的号码是多少？”

少年嘴角动了动，扬起一个笑脸，轻声报出了一串数字。

“……好了。”城之内拨了个号又挂掉了，以让游戏也存下自己的号码。“游戏，”男子认真的神情与十多年前的少年人重合，其间纯粹的信任意味抹消十七年时空，如昨日再现般毫无动摇，“等着啊！我可是积攒了很多很多抱怨要和你说，还有很多很多事想跟你说啊！好不容易重新见面了，这次你可别想随便消失咯！”海马的人又催了几声，“啧，知道啦！游戏，回头见，代我和另一个游戏问好，下次我可是会好好地跟你们决斗一场哟！”

“嗯，”游戏笑着点头，手指搭在立体拼图上，“再见，城之内君……再见。”

他能感到内心里另一个意识悄悄控制住躯体的某些模块，防止他当众掉下泪来，但没有对他的情绪变化做出强制调控。游戏原地站了一会儿，直到城之内跟着那些人走到了能够隔离开他探测能力的地方。他知道那是什么场所，也知道这件事十七年前就该进行了，拖到现在是出于海马濑人的谨慎，或者说某种温柔。“他们应该有把握吧，”游戏轻语，隐秘得像是说给自己听，“城之内君一定不要有事啊。”

“没问题的，”他的心灵间也的确存在另一个独立的人格，用一种十分安定的有力语气回话，“你帮了他们足够的忙了。”

是谁帮了忙呢？游戏不禁想，又为自己控制不住的多愁善感而感到讽刺。“……抱歉，另一个我，”他主动调节自己的情绪，改变了几道电信号的强烈程度，“我还是这么软弱，明明已经决定了不拖后腿的。”

“伙伴，这不是什么软弱，”另一个意识自他们共享的思维模块中柔和地碰触他的触觉系统，幻化为一只手搭在肩上的感受，“这是你的温柔，是比任何人都要强大的力量。”

“人”……吗？

TFP的目标从起始之日便未曾变动：借助“智子一号”提供的具备独立思考能力的人工智能的构建方式，制作出如同自然智慧生命一般的人工智能。“碎片”，按“智子一号”的说法，指的即是“智子碎片”。地球人的科技远远办不到操控微观粒子内部的维度，不可能做出智子，便只能建造这种人工智能。

但也不止于此。

二十一年前，埃及帝王谷新发掘的古墓发生了意料之外的小规模塌陷事故，一名孩子被卷入其中，生命保住了，但受到了不可逆的伤害。那一年同一时间，尚还是哈佛大学一位年轻的历史系教授的贝卡斯·J·克洛佛多正带着一个学生于埃及进行学习观摩。克洛佛多的研究方向一向随心所欲，当时他正对人类发展史中的“怪兽”、“使魔”的形象产生兴趣，因新发掘的无名之墓中有大量保存完好的刻绘各类“怪兽”的石板，克洛佛多寻迹而来，联系上了武藤双六。对这批文物的研究最终促使克洛佛多开发了“决斗怪兽”，而跟着克洛佛多的那名学生，也以此为契机，接触到了无名之墓中的某样东西，并与试图挽回唯一的亲人的双六达成了一项交易。

第一个团队就这样成立了。无人知晓那名年轻人何时与“智子一号”建立了联系，又是动用了怎样的手段迫使本应完全忠于三体世界的人工智能提供一定程度上的协助——不过也可能，是智子出于本身的推断，认为虫子不论怎样挣扎，都不会影响到自己母星的计划。由于三体人制作智子时是将二维展开的质子覆盖整个星球上空再于其上蚀刻电路，此时环境进入极寒，生命体必须休眠，作为最初的智子的“智子一号”便监督了其后的智子的建造，故而“智子一号”可以提供包括其本身在内的、三体人一共制造的六对智子的所有的可利用信息，“碎片”们的基础程序的建立即依仗于此。而更深层次的、“碎片”们的”“人格”的建立，则皆依仗本就具有完整思维能力的“原型”，那位筹划了一切的年轻人同武藤双六的交易焦点也在这里：双六将无条件协助探究人脑的神经结构与人类个体人格之间的联系，作为交换，团队会将他那因塌陷事故陷入植物人状态的小孙子作为一位“原型”。

他们也是在那时找到了海马乃亚，一位对人工智能抱有近乎疯狂的痴迷的天才少年，听了计划的表层信息后便毫不犹豫地加入了，提供了许多技术上的支持；出于拉拢的目的，他们将乃亚推上了“总负责人”的位置，但实际上只允许他掌握基础技术方面的权利，“碎片”们真正的个体掌握权均在知晓计划真实意义的分负责人手中。而后，为了解决资金问题，他们又发掘到了乃亚同父异母的弟弟濑人。团队成立了名为KONAMI的公司，拥有智子的帮助，他们可以很容易地掌握全地球人类的信息，然而商业领域的人才才知晓该如何利用这些赚取利润，海马濑人正是这样的一位人才。最终双方互惠互利，KONAMI公司扶持了海马濑人，帮助他从父亲刚三郎手中夺得了KC；海马濑人则规划了进军娱乐产业的方向，帮忙将KONAMI带上正轨，甚至将KC也划进了它的旗下。经营是成功的，TFP后续的进程几乎没受到任何金钱方面的困扰，而十一年前“面壁计划”正式公布后，获得了克洛佛多的授意，更是再无阻挠。

不过意外从未缺席。例如，原本的计划中，“碎片一号”的“原型”仅是无名古墓中发现的某项“信息”——崩毁的地面下出现了一座嵌有六件形状各异的黄金物品的石台，最中央则赫然是符合千年拼图外形的空洞，嵌入拼图后，石台的机关开启，可以揭开，内部则堆积着大量保存完好的莎草纸，均写满密密麻麻的蝇头小字，却不属于埃及象形文字的任何一种变体。神奇的是，如果用编程所用的高级语言去套上面的内容，略加修改即可轻易地翻译出一整套极为复杂的电脑程序；通过智子的辨识，那位学生得知了这套程序暗含的东西颇类似一个具独立思考能力的人工智能，并同样由着智子的协助，顺利得到了一份可行的现代编程语言翻译版本——但是在随后的工作中，好不容易设计出足够运行全套程序的类人机器人载体，运行时却总是只输出一句“我是谁？”便陷入如上的死循环。依据智子的说法，这个个体似乎缺失完整的“自我认知”，而假如这一块不启动，整个程序便都无法启动。情况没有胶着太久，计划的发起人很快提出了一项思路：再输入一个可共享全部思维模块的、拥有清晰的“自我认知”的“意识”进去，只拥有“自我认知”，没有多余的内容，就像提供一个不会干扰内容物性质的容器，将我们需要的那个存在“固定”下来。

正是那时，双六所在的小组同步进行的研究里，也终于将他的小孙子的神经结构“写”为了电路间的交联方式。然而，不知是因为孩子的脑部结构已经受损，还是人类现有的技术远远无法复原神经元之间精妙绝伦的繁杂网络，于机械载体上苏醒的意识确实“认为”自己是“武藤游戏”，但没有更多了。“它”“不记得”武藤游戏的家庭情况、交友情况，“不记得”武藤游戏喜欢的事物、讨厌的事物、想要研究的问题，除了对武藤双六表现出一定的亲近以外，不论怎么测试都找不出这个意识与原本的那个孩子间的相同之处。且比起失忆患者，“它”更像一个新生儿，除了对自我的感知以外一无所有，可以学习知识，可以积累经验，但不会“记起”自己没有经历过的东西。

对双六而言这多少是个打击。当另一个小组前来询问能否使用这个意识做实验时他仅是沉默，未阻止他们带走需要的东西。效果出乎意料得理想，两套程序都顺利地运行了下去，共同成为了TFP的第一项成果——后被称为“碎片一号”。双六最后还是争取了“一号”的负责人的位置，毕竟本就是孤注一掷的、不确定性极高的实验，他不曾为结果未臻理想责怪任何人，接受现实后更决心至少要为因自己的心愿而被创造的那个存在负责。签完详细的保密合同，计划提出者允许他带走了“一号”，也允许他像对待一个人类一样养育对方，但所有的相关经验必须全部报告给KONAMI，且必须无条件协助TFP后续的工作。

张弓不存回头箭，可能从最初的人们下定决心的那刻开始，所有人就都无退路了。既已做出选择，只能继续前进。

电梯开启，游戏一眼看到海马濑人正站在不远处，隔着整块玻璃墙眺望童实野市边缘的海面。海马没有回头，只扬了扬掌中一部手机，游戏暗叹一声，内心勾勒出了对方略有不满的神情。

“抱歉，海马君，等很久了吗？”

“一个庸才就能绊住你，真是不像样。”

年轻社长的话语内容刺耳，语气却极浅淡，不但消弭了讽刺意味甚至还透出一点别扭的关心。游戏笑了笑：“对不起，我没有手机，情急之下就报了你的号码。”

“无所谓。”海马收起私人电话，眼睛不曾离开地平线，“反正马上就会忘记了。”

“……”游戏动动嘴角。像是读懂他的心思，海马又开口了：“成功率百分之九十九，不会留下任何后遗症，我们的技术不至于做不好这点小事。”

“……那就太好了。”游戏走到了另一人旁边，也望向晴朗天空，“另外，关于爷爷他们……”

“他们的事情他们自己会决定好，不需要其他人操心。”海马看过来，蓝眼睛冰凉沁人，“你又怎么样，下定决心了吗？”

“是的。”这次游戏答得异常干脆，双手都捧在千年拼图上，随即坚决的神色又柔化成抱歉的浅笑：“总感觉很不好意思，明明是我的想法，却最终是要劳烦你们做那么多事，真的很抱歉。”

海马却扬起了眉毛：“别搞错了，游戏，这里的每个人都是为了自己而行动的，不管是你我还是其他任何人。收起你无谓的愧疚，没有人需要那种东西。”

游戏一时有点恍惚。海马的语言或许无心，但的确言中了他长期以来的“愧疚感”，不管是对爷爷还是原本的“武藤游戏”，他总有种挥之不去的淡淡自责。这种多余的情绪无用且无意义，他理解，但仍克制不住地想要做些什么。正是这份责任感驱使他一直积极参与着TFP中神经生物学相关的研究，甚至会以自身为载体，使用相关硬件与程序“模拟”神经学的实验。他做到了许多事，既协助开发了“碎片”们的多代新机体，也促使了记忆操作技术的成熟，最近还帮忙找到了大脑受损的植物人可以安全地冬眠的方法。只是依然不够，目前他们仍旧没有任何把握，可以毫无顾忌地展开治疗。但至少，最后一项技术能让爷爷他们共同去往未来，尽管他不确定人类对于神经系统的研究能够进展至何种程度，但也许，也许，未来会有办法。

“未来”，当前这个词染着如此明确的未知与凶险，他却还是抱怀着个人的希望。不过正如海马所言，每个人都在为了自己行动，每个人都在争取自己想要的未来，不管是他，还是其他人；这份努力不可磨灭，这抹希望不应否认，不论道路延伸至何方，必须前进的事实不会改变，自己既然知晓这种道理，他人必然也是心如明镜。

“……说的也是。”少年笑叹一声，这一回仿佛确实轻松了些，“游马君是不是到了？”

话音刚落，电梯又一次滑开，一个身形十分小巧的男孩不等金属门完全开启就急急地自缝隙挤出。游戏好笑地让他慢一点，游马草草打过招呼，便赶紧询问他们有没有收到自己早上的联络。

“学院那边，十代君已经过去了。”游戏说。游马点点头：“游戏哥我该做什么？我能去帮十代哥吗？”他显得分外焦虑，不时小声嘀咕几句，似在反驳某个让他冷静一点的声音。

“游马君，还有Astral君，”游戏咬字清晰，语气格外严肃，成功将游马的注意力引回自己身上，“有一项非常重要的任务需要你们完成，就在这里。”

海马抱着手臂靠在一旁，手指不耐烦地敲击臂弯，见游马不再闹腾了，遂一言不发地转身扫描了虹膜。一扇极隐蔽的货运电梯徐徐拉开，他抬步进入，没有招呼另外两人，但游戏立刻带着游马跟了进来。“这是要去哪里？”游马有些摸不着头脑，游戏轻言安抚了他两句。待到电梯沉入深深的地下，停止开启后，男孩惊叹一声，被震撼得没了其他声息。

“游马君，觉得这里像什么？”游戏也是第一次来，却极其淡然地迈开了步子，回神的游马赶紧小跑几步跟上。“像……超级超级超级大的车库？”男孩不确定地环扫广阔得足以开奥运会的空间，“唔，Astral刚刚说像停宇宙飞船的地方，他最近又看了什么电影啊……”

“Astral君说的是真的哦。”游戏瞧向小后辈一副懵懂的模样笑了笑。海马走得快，已经到达了靠墙建造的观察室，透过密封的玻璃窗可见室内仅有一桌四椅。桌上一列摆开几个文件夹，一个形状特殊的小巧吊坠，以及，很突兀的，一个投影式决斗盘。

“游马君，你先和海马君在这里休息一下，最开始这一步需要另一个我来做。”他们进了屋子，游戏拿起决斗盘，示意游马留在这里。“究竟是怎么了？”游马担忧地望着大前辈，游戏看了看文件夹的方向，还是决定亲口解释：

“还记得几个月前，我和你们说过的一种可能的打算吗？就是十代君失踪前几天，我们最后一次集体会议的时候，当时你们都同意由我决定，而现在我觉得，是时候那样做了。”

游马缓慢眨了眨眼，低头思考了一小会，重新抬起的面上神情了然而坚决：“我知道了，游戏哥，我该做什么，尽管告诉我就好。”

被那双充满决心的清澈眼瞳盯着，游戏刹那感到肩负某种沉甸甸的分量。他把声线放得更加轻柔：“这一次只是试验性质的测试，即使成功了也还会有时间的，可以让你去和家人们……好好谈一谈。”

“我知道，没问题的。”男孩笑起来，眼中流转着坚毅的光彩。游戏感到任何安慰的言语都过分苍白，一时想不出该说什么，便只沉默地拍了拍游马的肩膀。

“测试一定会成功的，”游马却反过来安慰他，“一定没问题的！我们都会没事的，十代哥也好，游斗也好，其他人也好，大家都会好好的！”

“……是的，一定会的。”游戏点点头。他们其实比真正的人类更能理解，空口无凭的希望是最虚无缥缈最不可靠的东西，却也是最需珍惜的勇气源泉。

虽然要达到预计的目标，不仅他们这一边，十代君和游星君那边也必须都顺利进行才可以啊。

挥开多余思绪，游戏稍微阖上眼眸，与另一个意识在心间交换。他“看到”自己推开门走进空旷屋外，手上戴着赤马零儿提供的、距离完成还差了某个关键步骤的质量投影式决斗盘，然后于卡槽间抽出了三张卡片。他“看到”手中分别呈现出红、蓝、黄三色的卡片，其上描绘的巨兽们的眼神如若拥有生命，潜伏于一方细小牢笼后虎视眈眈，甚至能感到掌间传来虚无的血脉搏动。

该与“它们”对话了。

“不好意思，这位客人，这些只是展示品。”

年轻店员的微笑头一回有些挂不住。对面的人看上去极为年轻，但并不像偏爱胡搅蛮缠的问题少女，他不清楚为何已重复多次，对方依旧耐心地盯过来，坦然称想要购买展示柜里的那些卡片。

“真的不好意思，这些不是商品。”

“是的，请问您开什么价？”

“只是展示品，不会出售的，非常抱歉。”

“假如出售的话，该怎样得到它们？”

对话一直没有结果，貘良头疼地掐了把眉心，再度重申立场。这种场面太容易让人急躁或疲劳了，然而顾客一直带着游刃有余的浅笑，说话时也心平气和，丝毫不显疲态。好脾气如貘良，都不禁感到些许焦虑如芒在背。

“真的真的很抱歉，这些是非卖品，您要不要看看小店的其他卡包，那边那些都是可出售的呢。”

这一次顾客好似被说动了：“是吗？请问我可以过去仔细地挑一挑吗？”

总算有了摆脱先前糟糕的对话的迹象，貘良没有多余心力想什么，打开门放这名看上去很是无害的少女进了小铺子，殷勤地介绍起商品来。少女不时点头，很感兴趣般伸手去拿一个高处的纪念卡包，随着一声细细的惊呼，她不小心扫倒了整个架子上的东西。

“哎呀，对不住，真是对不住。”少女不停道歉，蹲身忙乱地收拾，却只是将情况变得更糟了。貘良阻止了她的动作，温和地说自己来就好，便俯身小心捡拾掉得乱七八糟的物品。他一时有些专注过头，猛然反应过来哪里不对劲的时候，转头只见柜台玻璃门大敞，刚才的少女站在门口，脚边散放着已拆开的亚克力板，正仔细查看几张卡片。

“居然真的在这里呢。”注意到貘良的目光，少女十分好看的面容展露一个微笑，松绿色瞳眸间冻结极地冰霜，“放在你们的手上实在有些浪费，我就收下了。”

不等店员冲过来，她以一种常人无法理解的敏捷闪至门外，几乎在一瞬之间倏忽消失了身形。


End file.
